Maybe Just Maybe
by sunnie-scripts
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have been torn apart because he cheated, they both still feel the same about each other, but with Rose battling with the newbie Adrian and Dimitri with the love obsessed Tasha, Will they be able to find each other again? All the same age
1. Hurting

**Hi guys! This is my first Fan Fic, If someone reads it please be nice I normally write scripts so this format of stories for me is...hard but I tried. Thank you and read on! Review please!**

I don't think it have ever run this fast in my life, I was running the fastest I have since I started my training...three, no four years ago, _come on Rose, three more metres until you've won this race,_ yes I know corny right, but I Rose Hathaway is running in a race, a quick two hundred metre race, but it was still something I had to win, and right now I was way ahead of everyone.

I was just about to cross the finish line when something, or should I say some blew straight past me and made it there first, Once I passed the line, I slowed to walking pace and put my hands behind me head, more of a way to hold myself from punching whoever it was that beat me, than a move from tiredness, I could run thirty damn laps around this track and not get tired.

"Very good" Alberta said coming to meet me "but sadly you were beaten...Mr Belikov" She yelled and turned, standing behind her was, without a doubt my worst enemy, and I am not even joking, he was the most arrogant man I had laid eyes on, one year old than me ten times my height (Okay so not exactly ten but you get my drift) and about four kilos more muscle, shoulder length brown hair, tight singlet, and track pants, he was hot I give him that but there was no way in my right mind I would even think about dating him.

"Thank you" he said in that Russian Accent of his, arrogant!

"She didn't compliment you idiot" his head snapped to mine, and he glared

"You don't have to take your jealously out on me Miss Hathaway"

"Rose to you" I said and turned to walk away

I was just about to open the door to the gym to go back inside, I was running late for my next class, when a large hand replaced mine and stopped the door.

"If you don't let go of the door right this minute I swear to god, I will break your arm, no wait scratch that, you won't have an arm to break"

"Next time, push of landing foot, it will give you more acceleration"

I was getting sick of this, before he even had time to think I turned and kneed him where I knew it would get him down, he groaned and fell to his knees, I got down to his level.

"When I need your help I'll ask for it, not that I will ever need your help. And you said I couldn't catch you off guard"

I opened the door and let myself in.

-MJM-

Once lunch rolled around I was starving, I walked to the table to find the usual group sitting down, with a surprise new guest, and I walked over

"Hey Liss" I said grabbing a chip of her plate without taking my eyes off the new person at our table

"Hi" she said

"Who's the newbie?"

"Name's Adrian Ivashkov" he said standing and walking over, he stood just over six foot, his hair was ruffled, and as he got closer all I saw was his emerald green eyes, and an awful stench of alcohol and clove cigarettes, I put my hand out

"Don't come any closer" I said putting my hand on my nose

"What?" He asked

"You reek!" I said, Eddie sitting at the table behind him; spit his food on the table "Smoke much?" I said and walked away to the cafeteria, I piled my plate high and walked over to the church, there a nice sitting area, for some reason I just wanted to be alone right now.

_You alright?_ I got from the bond

I looked over and made eye contact with Lissa and nodded and continued my walk over.

When I sat down I started thinking about, Dimitri I know big shocker, but I think I need to explain the reason why I hate him so much, When I first started here he wasn't here, and I was the 'most wanted girl at the academy' and when I say most I mean **most,** every guy wanted a piece of me and every girl wanted to be me.

When Dimitri got here which was in seventh grade, I started getting feelings for him, very intense feelings for him, not many people at this school knew that I was in fact still a virgin, at the time, but he figured it out, one night I was studying in the library and by this time Dimitri and myself had gotten to know each other pretty well, he walked in looking like he was looking for someone, his eyes drifted to mine, and he lifted a finger and beckoned me to follow him, I did and he lead me to a cabin, secluded from the whole school and opened the door for me, needless to say that is where I lost my virginity and never for a day would I regret whatever happened that night, it was what happened the next day that I would much rather forget, After we had cleaned up and were heading back to campus hand in hand, that was all good but it was when we stopped on the border, he let go of my hand said goodbye and left, later that day he wasn't at training, so I decided that I would go and stop by him dorm to see if he was alright, that will forever be a time in my life that I would want to take back. When I opened the door, all I saw was Dimitri, on top of another woman, that women being Tasha Ozera, Christian's sister.

*Flash Back*

"Dimitri?" I said as I knocked on his door, two days earlier he had given me a key so I opened the door and walked in, there on the bed was Tasha and Dimitri kissing, his shirt was off and she was working on hers.

"I should have known!" I screamed

Dimitri literally jumped of Tasha and looked down at her, in a disgusted tone, he then turned to me

"Roza, it's not—"

"What I think? I am pretty sure it is, but you don't have to explain, I know where this leads, have fun with her, she'll be good for you, a cheater for a cheater"

I turned and walked out, and ran as fast as I could to the only place, where I could safely get rid of my anger, the running track.

I got changed and walked out onto the field, I stretched and started running, pretty soon I had run about ten laps, it started raining but I didn't care I just kept running, I wasn't even tired, I kept running and running until I was soaking wet and my lungs ached for a break, even then I still kept running.

"ROSE!" I heard, it was him, I knew his Russian accent the same as if he was gone for two years.

"Go away!" I yelled

"No! We need to talk about this!"

"No we don't really!" I kept running, by now thunder and lightning had started and it was probably not the safest place to be right now, but like I said I didn't care.

"Roza stop" The desperation in his voice made me stop I approached him breathing hard

"I loved you! You hear that? I LOVED you! And you ripped my heart out!"

"It wasn't what you thought it was"

"And how's that?"

"She compelled me"

"Oh okay and what I'm supposed to just believe you? Leave me alone Dimitri"

I started running again and left him behind, I ignored his yells until he left, then we he left I went back to my dorm and cried my eyes out.

*End of Flash Back*

I ignored the roses and the sweet cards until eventually they stopped coming, I ignored his looks of longing and lust until they turned to annoyance and he just left me alone for good, the only bad thing is that we had private training session's everyday with Alberta. I used to look forward to it, now all I want to do is get out of there as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" said a familiar voice that made me want to throw up in my mouth

"Trying to get away from you" That was partly true, for one reason, If I was near him all I wanted to do was cry because of all the things he has done to me, and I was scared that I would cry in front of him so I covered it with attitude, I'm not sure if he believed me though.

"Sure you are" He said gracefully sitting next to me, after all he was 6'7 and it surprised me every time he sat down so smoothly.

"I am" I got up, but before I could get anywhere he grabbed my hand

"I think we need to talk" he said to me

"If it's what I think it is, I'm not interested, I'm going to the gym, bye"

I ripped my hand out of his grip and started walking

"I love you Roza" I heard, I flinched but kept walking.

In the gym I was sweating like a pig, my hair was sticking to the back of my neck and I had on a small tank top and short shorts, and they were soaked through, I had always been one for hard work, and when I get angry it seems to come easier to me.

I heard a wolf whistle behind me and I stopped

"Whoever it is, get out here before I smash your face in"

"Chill out Little Dhampir, It's only me"

"Who are you again?" I asked

He looked taken aback by what I said but straighten up and started talking.

"Adrian Ivashkov"

"Oh yeah, the drunk one who smells like clove cigarettes"

"That's hot" He said

"What?"

"Being able to pick out the cigarettes I smoke"

"Don't worry; you pants will loosen one I leave you alone"

He chuckled, and looked up to the roof

"You're feisty aren't you?"

"Yeah, so you wouldn't be able to handle to me, so just stop right there"

"And who could handle you? The Russian?"

I stood up straighter.

"What would you know about that?"

"More than you know, you dated for about two days and he cheated on you, if you ask me I'd say that he couldn't handle you but hey, I would never do that to someone so beautiful"

I just looked at him, was he right? Probably, but that didn't stop my heart from hurting every time he was around, or my knees from going weak.

"I take it from the silence I'm right?"

"You don't know anything"

He came towards me and moved hair out of my eyes.

"I would treat you like a princess"

"Pity because I am nothing like that, I don't need to be treated like a princess, I need someone who can keep up with me, someone who I can fight with who won't cry if I hit him to hard"

"You have teachers for that"

"I don't know Adrian I don't know you very well"

"Twenty two, very experienced, knows how to treat a woman, my parents live at the court, my aunt is the queen, I have brown hair and green eyes that some say would shine, and I intrigued to the point of love with a girl named Rose. Is that enough for you?"

"Um-"

I didn't get a word out before he kissed me. What was I going to say? I was going to say no.

"Rose?" I heard a voice behind me. Crap.

**That's the first chapter! Can you guess who it is? Review please: D **

**The next chapter will be up soon, depending on homework and exam revision, I have exams coming up soon: D Thanks Guys**


	2. Rumors

**Chapter 2 is now up...as you can tell: P Thank you for the reviews. :D Tell your friends about this story I'd really like more readers: D. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I write pretty quickly, when I feel it I write it. : P **

_**Previously on Maybe just Maybe : D (he he I've always wanted to say that :P)**_

"_Rose?" I heard a voice behind me. Crap_

I broke away a quick as I could turned around. Dimitri stood there, in his six foot seven glory. I wanted to explain, tell him it was nothing, I wanted to open my heart to him and tell him how much I loved him, but before I could the gym door opened again.

"Dimka!" The whiny voice of Tasha rang through the gym and both Dimitri and I grimaced, she walked up to Dimitri and put an arm around his waist and leant up and kissed him. In that moment, my heart broke in a million pieces; all I wanted to do was cry. I just wanted to run and hide.

"What was it that you wanted Dimitri?" I asked trying to hide my tears.

He was about to say something, but he looked deflated and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it" he said sadly

"Okay...Well If you'll just excuse me" I said looking up, tears filled my eyes and I stared at Dimitri for a second to long before I had to run away. I ran to the change rooms, and as soon as I was in there the tears flowed. Sobs wracked through my body and I fell to the ground. Why does it have to happen again? Why does she have to be here? Why me?

"If he still has this effect on you, you must have the same effect on him"

"You don't know anything Adrian!" I screamed at him "You know nothing! You didn't see the two years before all of this when we were just happy with the stolen kisses in the gym, or fooling around after classes, but now? Now all you're seeing is two broken people!"

"Two broken people who still love each other! What do you not get?"

"He doesn't love me" I said quietly

"Rose I haven't known you for that long, but I know one thing, you're not stupid, and there is only so much that ignorance can cover up and attitude for that matter" he said.

"My attitude has nothing to do with this" I said and walked to the door.

"Until you figure it out, we can always make him pay"

"Pay? How?"

"Revenge is sweet" he said with a sly smile "And after what we did to him just before I'd say he'd punch something if he knew we were together, or at least making out together" he winked

"Yeah, I'll think about it" I said, I probably wasn't going to think about it, there was nothing in this world that would want to make Dimitri jealous, I am better at fighting that he is, and better at running and better at a lot of things, he is already jealous.

-MJM-

The week went by quietly, no-one spoke to me, they knew I just wanted to be alone, Dimitri was silent during practices and I stayed in the corner when Tasha came to 'pick him up' More like 'eat him up' with the amount of kissing they did I was surprised his jaw didn't fall off with all the kissing they did. I was getting ready to leave one night after practice; It had been a easy one, just laps around the oval, I was quietly packing up when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to meet the beautiful brown eyes of the man I loved or...once loved I guess I should get used to saying that, he had clearly moved on.

"Yes?"

"Roza, we need to talk"

"No we really don't Dimitri, I think Tasha said all she needs to when she shoves her tongue your throat after every training session"

"It's not what you think it is, she-"

"Forces herself on you? Right?"

"Rose-"

"Are you sleeping together too? Or is that just reserved for stupid naive girls like me?"

"You are not naive nor are you stupid, you are far from stupid"

"Answer my question Dimitri"

"No"

"No?"

"No we are not sleeping together; I reserved that for the women I love"

"Oh goodie, don't I just feel special"

I turned and went to walk out

"You were my first" He said quietly and I stopped **(I think I should remind you that they are all the same age :D) **

"Excuse me?" I turned

"You were my first" He repeated

"I don't know what you want me to say" I said honestly

"I just wanted you to know that before you completely let me go"

"Well, you're hanging in there" His face lit up "Just" I said and walked away.

I heard him chuckle as I left, I think I might take Adrian up on his offer, a little revenge is always fun.

-MJM-

Lunch again was uneventful and I was looking forward to the free I had next because surely Stan will not let me stay in class longer than five minutes, dirty old man.

"Okay!" Stan yelled over everyone "We are starting today on defensive tactics" He spoke loud. I just sat there talking to Eddie; he was always my talking partner during these classes.

"Miss Hathaway! You would know a few things about that wouldn't you"

"Have you seen her fight?" Eddie said

"Yes, Mr Castile, I understand you have some sort of sexual attraction to Miss Hathaway, so it distracts you from seeing her form, I've see her fight, and she's good, but she could be better"

"Oh yeah? What would you know, you haven't been to the gym in six months, times have changed Stanny" I heard a few snickers around the classroom.

"If you must know Miss Hathaway I was in the gym last night, I was sparing with Alberta"

"Just sparing huh?" I winked at him and the class broke into a fit of laughter.

"Miss Hathaway I'm sure I don't know what you mean" He said standing up straighter

"Yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that" I said laughing

"Do you want to go see Principal Kirova?"

"Anything would be better than hanging out in this classroom any longer" I got up ready to leave I turned to walk away. "Seriously? When was the last time you took a shower, all that sex sweat is catching up with you"

"And that I'm sure you would know all about" He said to me. The class gasped.

"Excuse me?" I turned he was smirking

"You heard me"

"You're a pig"

"A pig that doesn't lie"

"You can't say that about your students"

"Says who?"

"Says-"

"I'm sure Alberta will be interested to hear that" A Russian voice interrupted

"Alberta?" Stan said "You wouldn't Belikov; I will deny I ever said it and you will go down."

"You can't deny anything there is about twenty odd students in here that all heard you can Rose a slut"

"I did no such thing!" He yelled

"Well it wasn't as subtle as you thought it was"

He rose from his chair and approached Stan. Being six foot seven Dimitri towered over Stan, and the look on Stan's face was priceless.

"If you ever speak to her like that again, I will make sure you never speak again"

"MR BELIKOV!" Alberta screamed from the doorway "What do you think you're doing! Get out of here and get to Kirova! Now!"

"And take Miss Hathaway to!" Stan yelled

"Hathaway, you know the drill" Alberta said and I followed her out the door.

We sat in front of Kirova's office for a half an hour until Dimitri as called in I heard every now and then an "I don't care what he called her" and "You had no right to threaten a teacher" but I paid no attention to it. About an hour after I got there the door opened Dimitri walked out and Alberta looked at me.

"You have a week's detention and you can help the priest in the church clean out his basement every day after training"

"What! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Miss Hathaway! If you keep going I will make it two, is that what you want? Be grateful that you only got that, you may go"

I didn't bother with anything else I just walked away.

"Rose! Wait!" I heard from behind me but I just kept walking.

"Go away, I don't want to talk"

And he just left me alone, that was a first, doing something he was asked to do, not that Dimitri did everything I didn't want him to do, he was probably the most obedient person I knew , it's just he can be persistent. Once I made it back to my room, I took a shower and crawled into bed, I was just drifting off to sleep when I got a text message.

To: Rose

From: Lissa

_You okay? I heard you got detention, and Dimitri threatened Mr Alto. Want me to come over? Xo_

I didn't feel like explaining everything to her just yet so I sent her a quick text and went to sleep

To: Lissa

From: Rose

_He was trying to be all protective and crap, I'll explain the rest to you tomorrow, just need to be alone right now, thanks anyway xo_

_-MJM-_

The next day I was the talking stock of the whole school, I woke up for my morning training session, I just wanted to run and punch something. It can take a lot out of a girl who has been called a slut by her teacher, when in fact she was far from being a slut. I was walking through the courtyard when Jesse Zeklos yelled to me

"Hey Rose! What's your hourly rate?" He asked me with all seriousness

I looked over to him and my eyes caught Dimirti's he looked like he was going to punch the daylights out of him, but he was held back by Tasha, who was indeed hanging off his arm. I decided I don't want them to see my weakness so I played along.

"Too much for you baby" I winked and blew him a kiss and kept walking, Jesse was "ooohh'ed" at by his friends.

"I'm willing to pay; I'm willing to pay anything for some of that"

I just kept walking, I knew he had a thing for me but compared to Dimitri, he was nothing.

When I made it to training I walked in quietly, it was quite uneventful, it was only when we were about to leave when things got interesting.

"Rose, I heard what some of the boys were saying, did you want me to talk to them" Alberta said

"No, I'm fine"

"Okay, If you need me just call"

"Sure"

She walked out.

"Roza..."

"I didn't ask for your help Dimitri"

"I hate seeing you hurt" he said desperately "The things he was saying about you..."

"He knew nothing about, Dimitri you and I both know that I am not a slut okay? So just drop it and leave me alone"

"Roza...Please"

"No! No! You don't get to care anymore about what I'm feeling; you gave up that right as soon as you slept with Tasha! I didn't ask for your help, I don't want your help and I don't want to be near you anymore! What part of that do you not get?"

"I love you"

"But you're with Tasha! But I can't say that I'm surprised, once a cheater always a cheater right? I thought your mother raised you better"

"Rose"

"Just leave me alone Dimitri and I mean it."

I packed up my stuff and walked into the shower; I stripped down silently and walked under the water. It was soothing for my tense muscles, I slowly washed my hair and was just finishing washing it out of my hair and rinsing my body, when I heard the bathroom door, open, close and then lock. What?

"Hello?" I yelled

There were footsteps to the door and they stopped outside my door, I moved back to the wall on the opposite side and ready myself with my hairbrush, at least I could do some damage, I quickly slipped on my underwear getting them wet in the process, but I didn't care right now. The person took a step back and quickly ran towards the door; it burst off its hinges and the person drew closer.

**Dun dun dah...Who is it? And what is going to happen? I am thinking I might do a DPOV because it will just add another dimension to the story and we get to pick Dimitri's brain.**

**Thank you so much all my reviews and don't forget to tell your friends.  
>I shall be update as soon as the long weekend is over: D Thank you all again! Byee <strong>


	3. Fight

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews: D I am going to do a DPOV I think it will be a nice change...I hope: P **

**Enjoy reading!**

_**Previously on Maybe Just Maybe **_

_The person took a step back and quickly ran towards the door; it burst off its hinges and the person drew closer_

**DPOV **

Why was she being like this? Why does she hate me? Why Did Tasha have to be here?

I never wanted her here, I wanted her gone and out of my life so I could focus on getting Rose back, but she wasn't making it easy. With her stubbornness I almost gave up, but I will never give up on Rose, so I will stick by her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone running past me and bumping me. It was a student from the elementary school; I turned and saw a huge group gathered around the door of the gym. What's happening? I heard yelling and thought back to the last person that could be in there. Rose.

I took off running before I thought about anything else, and I pushed my way through the group. I got out into the gym just in time to see Eddie carrying a wet and bloody Rose out of the bathroom, she was limp and every part of her body had what looked like burns on them. I rushed over to her.

"What happened?" I ask frantically kneeling down beside Eddie and Rose

"The girls were getting ready for class and they walked into the bathroom, they found rose on the floor"

I felt anger in my stomach, whoever did this to Rose, was going to pay.

I sat down next to an unconscious Rose and stroked her wet hair, she was so fragile.

"Dimitri?" She murmured

"I'm here Roza, I'm here"

"It hurts. Make it go away" she sobbed

I pulled her into my lap and rocked her as she started sobbing.

"I'll make it go away. I promise" she will never get hurt again, because as soon as I find out who did this, they will be dead

They finished checking out the bathroom, they let me get up and carry Rose to the infirmary. I sat with Rose as they gave her fluids and wrapped her wounds, and then Lissa ran in. After what happened with Tasha, me and Lissa never quite saw eye to eye anymore, she stopped dead when she saw me.

"What happened to her!" she yelled and advanced towards me, she starting hitting me "What did you do?"

Christian ran in behind her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against his chest. She turned and sobbed into his chest.

"I didn't do anything, Eddie was the one who pulled her out of the bathroom, and I just brought her here."

"Thank you Dimitri"

"I did what I had to, they were still questioning Eddie when I left" I said

"You can go if you want; they probably want to question you too"

"I want to be here when she wakes up"

"That's probably not the best idea"

"I want to be here"

"Just go Dimitri" I heard a soft voice behind me. I turned, Rose had woken up.

"Rose?" I asked

"Just go, I don't need your help anymore. Thank you" she said sincerely

I nodded and turned around silently walking out.

-MJM-

**RPOV**

I don't remember much after what happened in the bathroom, all I remember feeling is a burning sensation around my limbs, and my skin singing. When this person was attacking me, all I felt was heat, Like Fire. I screamed for help but they wouldn't give up.

"Stay away from Dimitri" They kept repeating, it was a woman, but I couldn't see them. I kept screaming and screaming, until they let off said "Stay away from Dimitri or this won't be the last time, you will suffer this pain" and left.

They left me shaking on the ground, from my injuries, the burns had to be third degree and the boiling hot water I like to shower in was stinging like crap. I cried, that was all I could do, If I moved, it hurt more than It initially did. Who did this to me? And more importantly why would they do it to me?

I kept crying until I passed out from the pain, it was intense and to be honest I didn't know if I was going to wake up.

I did though, wake up, I woke up in the infirmary, in more pain than ever, but I heard a voice, his voice, and Lissa's she sounds like she has been crying.

"I want to be here when she wakes up" he said

"That's probably not the best idea" she said softly. Just go Dimitri

"Just go Dimitri" I said summoning my voice.

He looked at me, Nodded and turned and walked away.

I laid my head and a tear fell out of my eye, the pain was almost unbearable.

"Rose let me heal you" Lissa said

"I'm okay Liss, I just need rest" I said looking away

"Rose you have third degree burns" she said seriously

Before I could protest she had her hand on my arm and I felt the heat of her healing power and watched as all of my burns healed and went back to normal. Afterwards I felt so much better

"Thank you Liss, You didn't need to do that."

"Yes I did, I couldn't lose you again"

"Why was Dimitri here?" I asked quietly

"He was the one who brought you up here. Eddie brought you out, but he had to get questioned sop Dimitri brought you up. Rose he seems really sad when are you going to let him explain himself?"

"He cheated on me Liss" I said incredulously

"Do you know that for sure? How do you know they went all the way?" She asked

"Well even if they didn't, he is still with her" I said stubbornly

"And why do you think that is?" She asked to nobody in particular

"Because she compelling him" Christian said out of no-where

It clicked "He said that to me the other day, but I didn't believe him."

"Oh my god that's it" Lissa said

"Hang on, if he knows that she is compelling him, why is he still going back?"

"She must have a strong spirit user behind her, for her to be able to keep him coming back"

"Then how come he is able to tell me she is compelling him?"

"He obviously went far enough away that it wore off"

"Aunt Tasha went shopping a couple of weeks ago, that could be why" Christian said quietly

"Then we need to get to someone, Alberta maybe and tell her what's happening" Lissa said

"No, No, Alberta won't listen, I'm going to go and stop her once and for all"

"You can't she could hurt you?"

"I've been hurt before, and besides I am a lot stronger than she is"

I got out of my hospital bed and went to my dorm to get changed, changed into something I could fight with. I walked to the guest dorms and quietly down the hall

**(Tasha is Christian's sister so older she no longer attends St Vladimir's: D)**

I was almost there when Eddie came towards me

"Rose?" He asked "What are you doing out of the infirmary

"Lissa healed me, I will explain later but right now I have something I need to do"

"Anything I can help you with?"

I thought about it for a while

"Yeah, just follow me okay, I'll explain on the way"

I explained everything to him and before I knew it we were at the door

"Just stay behind me" I said to him. I knocked on the door. I heard some rustling. Then the door swung open. Tasha stood there.

"Hi, Tasha, is um Dimitri here? I need to thank him for bringing me to the Infirmary"

"DIMKA!" She said in that nasally of hers. It made my ears bleed

Dimitri came out from the bathroom, he had just gotten out of the shower, because his hair was wet, and he had a towel around his waist. Hot and I don't care how much I am supposed to hate him. He approaches Tasha

"Yes?" he asked in a tone that made his normal accent seem bitter and resentful.

"Rose wants to thank you"

He looked up at me, shook his head and walked away. What?

"Well, it looks like he doesn't want to see you, too bad."

"Yeah I thought that might happen, who are you working with? You certainly can't be wielding all that compulsion magic on your own."

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said dumbly

"Sure you don't, now I have two options for you...option one stop what you're doing and I don't kill you, or option 2 I just kill you"

"Oh? How are you going to prove that I am doing anything at all?"

"Dimitri told me" I said

She started laughing then.

"He would have to come out of the compulsion to do that, there is no way he-"

She released what she said.

"And there it is" I said crossing my arms. "Now option one or two?"

"Neither, because it's going to be you that is going to die"

"Oh?" I said

"Yeah, and I thought the burns were enough"

My mouth gaped. It was her I looked behind me at Eddie and when I looked back. All I saw was fire. Crap this is going to be harder than I thought.

**What is going to happen? Is rose going to be okay? **

**So that's it! Thank you for your lovely reviews: D Sorry I took so long update I went away for Cup day but here it is :D **


	4. Broken

**Hey guys! I love your reviews; I only wish there were more: P this is Chapter four! **

**This chapter has some Rose and Dimitri and some Lissa and Christian :D **

**Reviews are encouraged he he :D here is it ...**

_**Previously on Maybe Just Maybe...**_

"Yeah, and I thought the burns were enough"

My mouth gaped. It was her I looked behind me at Eddie and when I looked back. All I saw was fire. Crap this is going to be harder than I thought.

I ducked it just as it flew over my head, I saw Eddie duck down behind me and he pushed me behind the couch, shielding me with his body.

"She is crazy Rose don't do it" He said to me

"I have to find out the truth Eddie, I have to get Dimitri out of here"

"She will kill you"

"No she won't, because I am stronger than her" I promised him as I grabbed the stake out of his belt and stood up

Tasha was standing there with a sadistic smile she always held, it was sickening

"Ready?" She asked, fire hovering above her hands

"Always" I said, she shot the fire at me I ducked it and took off running towards her tackling her into the coffee table and pushing her back into the wall. I wasn't going to kill her I knew that, death for her would be too easy, so I decided I would wound her enough that it was keep her where she was. I got a good grip on my stake and was about to stab her, when someone grabbed me, two strong hands backed by years of muscle.

"Don't touch her!" He growled...with a Russian accent

He picked me up and threw me against the wall, I was winded and couldn't really move, and he came towards me and knelt down in front of me. I looked at him, his eyes were glazed over, and he wasn't the Dimitri I was in love with. He grabbed my shirt, so I grabbed his hands, his hands were warm.

"Dimitri?" He was looking at me, but he wasn't _looking_ at me. "Dimitri I know you're in there"

He stiffened.

"I love you, Dimitri, please come back to me" I pleaded, he started to drift away. No not now "No Dimitri, look at me, look at me I love you, your stronger than this. This isn't you"

Those last words seemed to do what I wanted, his eyes unglazed and he looked directly at me.

"Dimka? What are you doing?" she asked

He winked at me, and let me down, I was hidden by the couch from her so I crawled around him to the side of the couch, I saw her walking towards the couch where Dimitri's back was easily seen over the top.

"Dimka?" she asked again "What are you doing?"

"Tasha" He said in a husky Russian voice I stood up, behind her, he turned and caught my eye. I walked up behind her and hit her straight across the head, she was out cold.

"What I should have done a long time ago."

I stood there for a while just looking at Tasha. Then I called the guardians and Dimitri, Eddie and I spent the next hour explaining everything before they took Tasha away. I walked away afterwards; I had nothing left to say.

**LPOV (Lissa)**

I felt sorry for Rose, she was no longer the bubbly scared of nothing best friend I has since I was in preschool, she was broken and it looked like she was going to collapse at any second I hated it.

"There is nothing you can do but be there for her" Christian had said one night when we were in bed. He stayed with me sometimes when I could sneak him in. Every night.

"I can't just stand there and watch her hurt" I said in my defence

"Well maybe you just have to; she will find her own way out of her misery"

He was right he always was, I needed to leave her to figure it out on her own, but still be there when she needed me.

**RPOV**

I went back to my dorm to shower, I got dressed and sat on my bed, I wanted to talk to Dimitri, I hadn't seen him since the fight and I felt it was what I needed to calm my nerves.

I walked quickly over to his place and knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling and then a bang and a few curses before the door opened and half naked Dimitri opened the, half naked because he had a towel around his waist, his hair was wet and it clung to his neck.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" He asked confused he looked so good.

"I was wrong to do what I did, treat you like I did, you didn't deserve it, I should have sat down and listen to you, but the thought of Tasha's hands all over you made me sick. I don't know what she did or what she said to you but it hurt me every time she touched you. I will give you time to explain and we will go from there, but before we do i have to tell you something that I have been trying to tell myself otherwise."

I looked at him and he was just looking at me, not with a look of shock but it was just a caring glance with a hint of a smile.

"I love you Dimitri, there I said it, okay? I love you I should have told you that a long time ago, but I kept trying to convince myself that I didn't because of everything that happened, but when I found out that Tasha was doing what she was doing, it made me see you in a whole other light and I knew it, I loved you and I never stopped. I never stopped."

I stood there and looked up, he didn't say anything, he didn't move didn't speak, just stared nothing else. Great I just confessed everything and all he is going to do is stand there and pretend I didn't say anything.

"Dimitri?" a girl came out from the bathroom. Not again. Please not again, I can't take it a second time

**Oooooooo...who is it? I know hehe! Thank you all of my readers and reviews ;) wink wink nudge nudge :P **

**I know it's a little short but It was the best I could do, the next one will be longer :D**

**I may not update until the start of next week, I have exams coming up, but I will work crazily and see if I can get up chapter 5 :D **

**Anyway have a great day and thank you for reading :D**


	5. Reunion

**I tried to get it as soon as possible before exams: D so sorry for spelling mistakes and or shortness: D**

**LEMON: D LEMON: D LEMON: D HEHEHE!**

**I have reached 10 Reviews! So happy! Keep them coming! **

_**Previously on Maybe Just Maybe **_

I stood there and looked up, he didn't say anything, he didn't move didn't speak, just stared nothing else. Great I just confessed everything and all he is going to do is stand there and pretend I didn't say anything.

"Dimitri?" a girl came out from the bathroom. Not again. Please not again, I can't take it a second time

I stood there, there was nothing I could do I was frozen in shock, the girl had a towel wrapped around her too, she was wet and the shower was still running.

The girl seemed to notice me

"Oh hi" she said surprised and then looked at me in...a sort of awe.

"I'm just going to go" I said to Dimitri I was about to cry and I needed to get out.

I turned and walked away before anyone could stop me.

I ran to my room, I just wanted to be alone, but then I figured out I might always be alone, without Dimitri I was alone.

_Knock, knock, knock_

My head shot up.

"Whoever it is go away" I said to them

"Roza...Please let me explain" he pleaded

I gave up I was tired I didn't want to fight anymore.

"I don't want to fight anymore" I said deflated "Just go"

**DPOV**

Victoria, my sister came here from Russia today, and needed a shower, I am the only one in Dhampir dorms with a two bedroom dorm so they made her stay with me, I had just gotten out of the shower and she rushed past me.

"Dimka! Move out of the way you've been in the shower for ages!" she yelled at me, she was only sixteen years old, two years younger than me and Rose, she was a splitting image of my mum and my older sisters, luckily she didn't look a lot like my father, I couldn't be reminded of that pig every time I looked at my sister. I had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on the door. I made my way over as quickly as I could while still holding my towel, I tripped over my sisters suitcase and swore in Russian as I opened the door, to Rose, I was shocked to say the least, and everything that came out of her mouth I knew was the truth and I knew was everything I wanted to say, but there was more, so much more, and I should have said something I should have opened my mouth and said something, or I should have kissed her, told her I felt the same way, but instead I stood there in shock, and right at that time Victoria had to pop her head out. The look on Roza's face when she saw Victoria was just like the day she caught me and Tasha. I was hurting as much as she was and I just wanted to make it go away.

She turned and left before anyone else could say anything, I turned to Victoria

"She's as beautiful as you said" Vika said to me

"She is" I said smiling, but then ran over to my wardrobe and got dressed as quickly as I could, I literally sprinted to her dorm and saw her just closing the door, I walked slowly now and made it to her door, I knocked quietly, the voice that came from the other side sounded like she had given up.

"Whoever it is go away" she said deflated

"Roza...Please let me explain" I pleaded resting my head against the door, I couldn't let her go now if I lost her now I lost her forever and I could live without her.

"I don't want to fight anymore" she said exhausted "Just go"

"Just open the door please" I pleaded again.

Nothing happen, she didn't move, I put my hand on the door knob and twisted it, to my luck it was open and I walked in, I moved quietly and kneeled in front of her, where she sat against the bed. She looked up at me her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm exhausted Dimitri, I don't want to fight with you" she said her voice scratchy from crying "If you've moved on go, just go. Give me a chance to get over you"

"Roza let me explain" I said "I can't lose you, okay? You have been the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you were the first person I made love to, you are the love of my life, and never, never in a million years would I ever cheat on you intentionally, whatever I said to you when I was under Tasha's compulsion was a lie, unless I told you that I love you, because I do...I really do, just please give me another chance"

"You had another girl"

"My sister, Victoria, she sort of burst in and took over my room" I chuckled and looked at Rose she look so tiny and fragile I just wanted to hold her and make it all go away. "Roza look at me" I said desperately.

She tilted her head and looked at me, he eyes were red raw.

"I love you; I never stopped, just like you and it kills me being this far from you"

"Well it hasn't been a walk in the park for me either" she said "I love you to Dimitri, and I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you."

***Start of lemon: D* (you won't miss anything if you skip it: D)**

And she leaned forward and kissed me, it was the best kiss I had ever shared with Rose and it quickly turned passionate, like any of our kisses, I hastily picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, she locked them on tight and I walked her around the bed and put her on it lightly, I wanted this to be slow, loving and slow but I couldn't wait right now, I needed her, every part of her and by the way she was kissing me, she needed the same thing.

**RPOV**

I hoped he didn't take it slow, after so much time without him I needed him; I needed every part of him

"Dimitri" I gasped out between kisses

"Mmm?" he said kissing my neck

"Don't take it slow, hard and fast please" I asked politely, he laughed at me and the things it did to my body

"Whatever you say Roza I love you"

And with that he entered me, fast and hard just like I asked for and it made me whimper, whether in pain or pleasure I'm not sure but as he continued to push into me I knew he knew what he was doing, and it was feeling great.

"Dimitri, don't stop, just don't ever stop" I pleaded

"I won't, never" he said back to me as he gripped the head board for more leverage and he pushed harder and harder, by now we were breathing hard and sweating, but the ways our bodies were connected it didn't become a problem.

"Roza" he repeated in my ear as he rode out his orgasm, I closed my eyes, savouring every moment of it.

***End of lemon: / (I know it's short but I haven't really gotten very good at writing them: P)**

He lay still onto of me, all of his way, breathing hard and fast, it was beautiful

"I love you" he said into the crook of my neck

"I love you too" I said stroking the hair I had missed for so long

"Never leave me again" he said as he lifted his weight of me and rolled over, bringing me into his chest. This was where I was meant to be, this, this was home.

"Thank you" he said "thank you for listening to me, I should have said something at the door, I should have told you about Victoria"

"It's alright" I said "I overreacted"

I turned over and faced the wall, getting ready for sleep; Dimitri caught on pretty quietly and pressed his chest to my back pulling me tight against his chest.

"Goodnight Roza, I love you"

"Я тоже тебя люблю Дмитрия, навсегда (I love you to Dimitri, forever)

He started chuckling

"You learnt Russian?" he asked and I turned in his arms

"For you" I said "although, I will admit that's all I know, it's so hard."

He kissed my forehead

"That's my girl" he said holding me tighter.

-MGM-

The next morning I woke up in warm arms, tight around my waist, I opened my eyes and met the solid chest of the love of my life, I looked him over he was wearing a necklace, the necklace I had given him for valentine's day the year before, it was a surprise gift, Lissa had Christian and Mia had Eddie, so I decided that Dimitri would be my valentines, he accepted and had given me a present in return, and bracelet that I never take off. I palmed his necklace; it was hot for him to wear a necklace, the way it nestled on his chest. I looked at it, I was a simple cowboy hat, and on the back I had engraved it.

_Forever my cowboy-Rose _

Whatever made me do that I wasn't sure, but right now I was glad I did, it suited him well now that we were together again.

He stirred in his sleep, so I shut my eyes loving the way his arms flexed around me as he stretched out.

"I know your awake Roza" he said

I squeezed my eyes tighter

"No, No I'm not" I said to him smiling and giggling like a little girl

"Open your eyes" he said playfully

"Make me" I challenged

"Mm? Make you? Okay"

He started off slowly, kissing down my face until he got to my lips, he kissed them lightly and then I Felt the shift of weight off the bed, my eyes shot open and I saw him leaving.

"Okay! Okay! My eyes are open!" I said and he chuckled and lay back down

"I knew it" he said "I am your weakness"

"Baby, you are anything but"

"Ouch" he said holding his heart in mock hurt

"I'm kidding you are my one and only weakness, I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt you" I said seriously

"I could say the same, Моя любовь, моя слабость, моя жизнь"

I looked at him confused

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means, my love, my weakness, my life, you are all three, I would die before you did"

He moved hair out of my eyes and looked at me sincerely before he kissed me again. It was getting heated again and I was looking forward to it, when the door burst open.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled and then screamed when she saw me and Dimitri.

Dimitri jumped and covered me, then himself, always the gentlemen.

"Dimitri? You are the last person I thought I would see here, what are you doing here?"

"He spent the night" I said "We are back together, I'll explain it all to you later, can you please tell me why you barged in my room at" I checked the clock six thirty "arghh! Six thirty" I turned to Dimitri "Why so early?" He smiled at me and kissed my nose, Lissa cleared her throat and I turned my head "Well?" I asked

"I have to talk to you" she said seriously

"Well anything you have to say to me, you can say to Dimitri"

"Okay...I think I'm pregnant"

"What?" I asked i expected something way different, like I need money or someone yelled at me but...that?

"Are you sure?" I said, getting up and putting on some clothes I walked over to her

"I'm about three weeks late and I have been throwing up and everything smells weird and I have weird cravings, I ate pickles and ice cream the other day"

"EW" I said screwing my nose

"I know!" she squeaked

"Well did you tell Christian?" I asked first

"No, Rose I'm scared he isn't going to want the baby"

I smoothed her hair down.

"Liss, he is going to want this baby more than he wants his whole life, he loves you so much you don't even know, tell him" I said "Have you even taken a test?"

"I thought I might bring them here, and you could help me"

"Help you pee on a stick?" I said she looked at me sweetly

"My bathroom is free, go on"

She walked in the and closed the door, I turned to Dimitri

"What a surprise so early in the morning huh?" I said crawling on the bed and resting against his hard chest, he wrapped his arms around me and played with my hair.

"I'm sorry" I said to him

"What for?" he asked incredulously

"For not being able to give you a family, you would be a great father" I said to him

"I would be" he agreed "but I don't want a family if I can't have a family with you" he said seriously

I leant up and kissed him

Lissa came out of the bathroom then, with three tests in her hand.

"How did you manage that" I asked

"It's possible" she said and put them down on the table

"Now what?" she asked

"Now we wait" I said tired, Lissa sat on the other bed and sighed.

**Okay! There it is, I won't be able to update for a couple of weeks I have exams, it is now 1.55am and I need sleep sorry for the mistakes, I am exhausted.**

**Is Lissa pregnant? Stay tuned: P **


	6. Realisation

**This is chapter six! I have had exams all this week and I have three more to go before I am finished for the year! Yay Yay! This is chapter Six, sorry for the late update but this is good...I hope :P . :D Hope you are all enjoying the story and Reviews are loved. :D**

_**Previously On Maybe Just Maybe **_

Lissa came out of the bathroom then, with three tests in her hand.

"How did you manage that" I asked

"It's possible" she said and put them down on the table

"Now what?" she asked

"Now we wait" I said tired, Lissa sat on the other bed and sighed.

**Now we start the good bit hehe :D**

**RPOV **

Waiting was not one of my forte's **(Pronounced "four-tey" for those of you who don't know...means Strong point :D),** I hated it to be truthful, and especially with a half naked Dimitri in my bed waiting for me to ravish him.

"How long have we been waiting?" I said looking at Dimitri; he smiled at me and my unwillingness to wait

"Well in exactly a minute, it will be a minute and a half" Dimitri chuckled

"I hate you" I mumbled

"I love you to" he said into my hair

"I hate this!" Lissa said standing and pacing "Rose?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"What will I do if I am pregnant?"

"You will tell Christian! And live happily ever after with your little baby girl named Rosemarie"

I smiled the biggest cheesiest smile I could muster and she burst out laughing

"I don't know about the naming but I like the other bit" she laughed

"A least her middle name? You got me up at six you owe me!" I said smiling

"Okay! A middle name!"

"Suck it Dimitri! I'm getting a middle name" I said fist pumping

"I will suck anything you like Rosemarie Hathaway" he whispered in my ear, his breath warm on my neck it made me shiver

-MJM-

We waited another fifteen minutes before we were allowed to look, Lissa stood back from them and looked at me.

"I can't do it" she said "You do it"

"Do you want to know or not? Go and get it, this could be the best thing that has ever happened to you. Go"

It took a little bit more pushing before she finally went over and picked it up. She looked up at me and Dimitri.

**LPOV**

I had a lot to think about, I did most of my thinking on the way to Christians, and I told Rose that I would talk to him no matter what so that's what I was doing. I made my way over there quickly knowing every short cut by heart. I felt calm as I knocked on his door and he opened, looking ruffled, it was very sexy.

"Hey babe" he said "What's wrong, why are you here so early?" he asked concerned

"I have something I want to talk to you about" I said seriously, he stepped out of the way and let me in; I walked in quietly and sat on his bed.

"Baby your scaring me, what's wrong?" he said kneeling in front of me, I looked up into his eyes and realized I was crying, he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Rose and Dimitri are back together" I said trying to change the subject

"Yeah I know, but that wouldn't make you cry" he said knowing me like the back of his hand

"I know" I said

"Babe tell me, what is it?" he said grabbing my hands

"I'm pregnant" I said to him. I looked down, I couldn't meet his eyes, this was the end for us, this was where it all ended, the place where it all started.

"Liss look at me" he said seriously, I didn't I couldn't I couldn't lose him

"Liss please" he pleaded and I raised my head, tears running freely by now.

"I get it" I said to him "I get it, you don't want the baby, it's fine" I said getting up, he got up as well and I was just about at the door before he spoke again.

"You're crazy" he said to me and I turned

"Excuse me?" I said

"I said you're crazy, have you got a problem?" he asked smiling

"I don't get it" I said

"You're crazy if you think I am going to let you do this alone, I love you Vasilisa Dragomir, and if I get to have a baby with you, I will be the happiest man alive, it's a simple as that. Now get over here before I change my mind"

I ran to him and grabbed him around his waist; he grabbed me and just held me. This was where I was meant to be. This was home. **(I know this was what rose said but they are best friends so...)**

"But you know I will never ever change my mind. I Love you."

"I love you to Christian"

**RPOV**

I was feeling a little down today, Lissa was Pregnant and I knew Dimitri wanted children, I wanted so badly to give them to him, but I couldn't and I hated it, I knew Dimitri would be a great father and he said that he was okay about not having a child, but I still felt terrible. I loved Dimitri and I know he loved me, but that didn't mean I could give him all the things he wanted, and there is nothing wrong with that right? Right?

**DPOV**

I decided to take a walk, as much as I hated leaving Rose, especially when she was in bed, waiting for me, but I needed to clear my head, I loved Rose but earlier this morning, when the Princess found out she was having a baby with Christian, I couldn't help but feel a little sting of jealously towards her and Christian, I had already told Rose that I didn't want a child if I could have it with her, but that still didn't mean I didn't want a child or children, I loved children, but I love Rose and if I have to make a little sacrifice for her, then I would, because she would do exactly the same for me. I don't want anyone else, I just wanted Rose, children or not.

By the time I got back to the room, it was almost time to go back to sleep, it had been a long day, but tomorrow was going to be better, tomorrow was when everyone finally got a look at Rose and myself, finally a couple. I walked into the bedroom, the lamp was on and Rose was in bed, she was wearing one of my shirts and it looked gorgeous swimming on her tiny body, she had never looked better.

I quietly walked over and placed tomorrow's breakfast on the bedside table before stripping to my boxers and slipping into bed beside her and hugging her into chest. It was only then I realised Rose was awake, and she was crying.

"Roza? What's wrong?" I said cradling her into my chest, she put her hand on my chest and her hands were cold.

"I'm sorry Dimitri" she sobbed into my neck I held her tight

"Why? What happened?" I asked worried

"I know you want children, and I want to give them to you. I'm sorry" she cried

This was my time now to make her better, to help her through this, I didn't want this to come in between us, I love Rose and I wasn't going to lose her again.

"Hey, Hey Look at me" I said to her grabbing her face in both of my hands and forcing her to look at me, he eyes were red "Nothing, okay Nothing will make me stop loving you, I said before, if I can't have children with you, then I don't want children at all, this is only a small speed bump but we will get through it, there are options"

"You'd be a great father" she whispered

"You'd be a great mother" I whispered right back connecting my lips to hers

"I love you" she mumbled on my lips

"I love you too" I said breaking the kiss and laying down she put her head on my chest as her sobs soften. "Sleep Roza, I will be here when you wake up, always" is said stroking her head, as we both drifted off to sleep.

-MJM-

When I woke in the morning I was welcomed to a cold bed, it was then I heard someone in the bathroom, washing out there mouth, I got up and walked into the bathroom, Rose was bent over the sink brushing her teeth, she looked slightly pale, but otherwise fine.

"Are you okay Roza?" I asked concerned

"Fine, just threw up I'm fine, It must of been something Dodgy I ate last night, anyway we have to get to training, and I have not known Dimitri Belikov to be late"

"Late?" I said in mock Horror

"Late" she said in a scandalise tone. I knew she was joking; she was for the first time in her life early

"Get going Belikov, don't lag behind we have work to do!" he yelled and she smacked my bottom and walked out of the bathroom, going to get changed. I stuck my head out of the bathroom.

"What if I needed help in the shower?" I said innocently.

"Well, find someone else, I am early I don't need you making me late...the Horror!" she laughed and she was beautiful

"Really?" I sad pouting my bottom lip out "I don't know if I can reach my back"

"That's what the extend-o scrubbing brush is for" she said, either not catching on, or just choosing not to.

"I'm catching on just fine" she said absentmindedly looking through her draws, it was like she read my mind "Just get showered and dress Belikov we have a lot of work to do" she turned and looked at me, then winked. I closed to the door before anything else should happen.

-MJM-

We made it to the Gym in record time and Alberta was waiting inside, she told us to get changed, everything was going good, we ran our laps and I beat Roza by one foot length, she was just that good. I was proud of her, Alberta told us to spar, something not unusual for us to do when we were just having a lazy practice.

"Ready?" I asked Roza smirking

"Yeah Ready to kick your butt" she said cheekily I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't get distracted" Alberta chastised.

We circled each other, I was waiting for her to make the first move, but this was Rose, she never made the first move, she was the queen of not making the first move.

"Dimitri?" she said, I looked at her, it was something in her voice that grabbed my attention, and something changed. "I don't-"

She collapsed, she just fell, and I caught her before she hit the floor, I slowly let her rest on the ground, she was clammy and had a fever, and she was in a cold sweat. Something was wrong; Please let my Roza be alright.

"Roza! Roza can you hear me?" I asked trying to wake her up

"Get her to the infirmary" Alberta said

I grabbed her and took her to the infirmary without another word. What could be wrong?

**...oooooh what is it? Cute Dimitri hehe :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it, I have three more exams to go, I will get another chapter done before Tuesday next week: D and Update ASAP, I will be on holidays and have nothing else to do but Homework and Update for you guys!**

**Keep Reading and Updates are welcomed: D **

**Sorry for any mistakes I was rushing to give you a good chapter :D**


	7. Truth

**Hey guys! Exams almost done, got another big one tomorrow and then I am on holidays! :D **

**Your reviews have been great as per usual, I just want more: D I want to know what you guys think: D **

**This chapter is really good, hehe, there will be some Dimitri and Rose, Some Lissa and Christian and some Adrian and Rose. :D **

**Hope you enjoy in and Reviews are welcomed: D (That is what I was meant to say at the end of the last chapter: D)**

_**Previously on Maybe just Maybe **_

"Dimitri?" she said, I looked at her, it was something in her voice that grabbed my attention, and something changed. "I don't-"

She collapsed, she just fell, and I caught her before she hit the floor, I slowly let her rest on the ground, she was clammy and had a fever, and she was in a cold sweat. Something was wrong; Please let my Roza be alright.

"Roza! Roza can you hear me?" I asked trying to wake her up

"Get her to the infirmary" Alberta said

I grabbed her and took her to the infirmary without another word. What could be wrong?

**DPOV**

I sat by her bed and waited, that was all they said I could do, I wasn't about to leave her to wake up to no-one in her hospital room, she was probably so scared. I loved her and I didn't want to see her hurting, I wish it was me in this position. I wish I was sick and not her, seeing her in pain made me want to cry.

"Nothing changed yet?" Lissa said as she walked in

"No, nothing she's still asleep"

"The doctor said she was just exhausted, she needs rest is all, she will be back to being the same old Rose in no time" She said patting me on the back

That was the last thing I heard, before I drifted off to sleep and into a state of unawareness for anyone but Rose. I just watched her, and it was four days before anything happened.

"Dimitri?" I heard the quiet voice of my angel, her voice was croaky but I loved the sound of it.

I lifted my head to see her beautiful face.

"Welcome back" I said to her

"What happened?" She asked her brow furrowing, I reached out and smoothed it with my hands, and placed my hand on her cheek, she leant into it

"You collapsed, they ran some tests but they can't give me any of the results"

"Okay" she said relieved it was anything more serious

"I'll get the doctor"

I went to get the doctor and she walked in the room with me following behind.

"Rose, I have some news, but I would much rather I just tell you first" she said to Rose

Rose looked at me and then back at the doctor. The doctor wasn't been rude, there must be some explanation for it

"It's okay Roza, I will meet you in your room" I said and she looked relieved because she didn't have to tell me to leave. I walked out, really wondering what the Doctor was going to tell Roza

What she deathly sick? Was I going to lose her? I can't lose her she is my life.

**RPOV**

The doctor looked very serious, she had never been this serious with me before, she always joked that she had a bed ready for me because I always seemed to end up here.

"Rose" She started "This news is big" she said taking a deep breath

"Just tell me Doc" I said, wanting to know what the hell she was going to say

"You're Pregnant" My jaw dropped to the floor

"Pregnant? But I have only had sex with a Dhampir"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Am I sure? What are you trying to say? That I've had sex so many times that I can't keep track?"

"No, No but you are defiantly pregnant, and you and I both know that you can't have children with a Dhampir"

We sat there thinking. Then it hit me, I'm shadow kissed and when Lissa healed me she gave me some of her _moroi_ life. I was pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's baby. I'm going to be a mum.

"I'm shadow kissed" I told her "When Lissa healed me she gave me some of her Moroi life, that is why I can have children with a Dhampir" I said smiling

"That would explain it" She said and sat back "Well everything else seems to be fine, so you may go when you feel.

"Thank you" I said quietly as I started to get out of bed. I got dressed and walked up to my room.

"Rose! Wait!" Adrian called me; I turned and saw him coming towards me. I didn't have time; I had to get to Dimitri.

"Yeah?" I said

"I heard you collapsed, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just sick is all" I lied, I'd tell him later, with Lissa and Christian.

"Oh okay"

"I'm actually really tired, and still not feeling the best, I'm just going to go back to my room and sleep it off" I had been sleeping for four days the last thing I wanted to do was sleep, but he didn't need to know that

"Yeah sure...hey I heard you and Dimitri were back together"

"Yeah I'll explain everything later, see ya!" I walked away

"Bye" I heard him say.

-MJM-

I made it to the room as quickly as possible, and burst in the door Dimitri was sitting on the bed, and looked up as I entered.

"What is it?" He asked seemingly sad "Are you sick? Is something wrong? Am I going to lose you?" he asked in a flourish of questions, I laughed and he frowned

"No silly, nothing like that, I actually have some exciting news" I kneeled down in front of him and took his hands, it was now or never.

"I'm pregnant" I said faster than normal, there it was done

Dimitri's head snapped up and I thought he was going to be ecstatic, instead his eyes widened.

"Who is the father" he stood up and walked to the farthest wall in the room

"What?" I asked shocked

"Who is the father Rose, because I know it's not me" he was angry, his face was turning red.

"You're the father!" I yelled at him "You think after everything we've been through, I would cheat on you!"

"It wouldn't surprise me!" he yelled, I gasped, and I could tell by the look on his face that he regretted what he said.

"That's it isn't it? You think I'm a slut right?"

"Roza I didn't—"

"You're the father okay? You are, I've never slept with anyone else, and I'm shadow kissed so Lissa gave me a bit of her moroi life that is why I am able to have children, not because I cheated"

I turned and walked away, if that was how he was going to play it, then I didn't want my child anywhere near him.


	8. Possible

**Hey guys! All my exams are done! And now I am one holidays: D I will update as regularly as possible. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter: D **

_**Previously on Maybe just Maybe **_

"You're the father!" I yelled at him "You think after everything we've been through, I would cheat on you!"

"It wouldn't surprise me!" he yelled, I gasped, and I could tell by the look on his face that he regretted what he said.

"That's it isn't it? You think I'm a slut right?"

"Roza I didn't—"

"You're the father okay? You are, I've never slept with anyone else, and I'm shadow kissed so Lissa gave me a bit of her moroi life that is why I am able to have children, not because I cheated"

I turned and walked away, if that was how he was going to play it, then I didn't want my child anywhere near him.

**And now it starts hehe: D I must say before Your start reading this that I should have mentioned and I feel stupid for not, but I was supposed to right that Rose got pregnant 2 months after Lissa told them she thought she was, so that makes Lissa, 3-4 Months Pregnant sorry! I will change it on the sight as well: /**

**DPOV**

How could I say something like that to my Roza? Insinuate that she slept around, if she said that the child she was carrying was mine, then I believed her, I was going to be a dad, well if I made up with Rose that is. I had to go find her and tell her that I loved her.

**RPOV**

It didn't take him long to find me, I took off to the place where it all started, I was sitting near the newly lit fire in the dark deserted room, exactly as we left it, not a ruffle in the bed we made all those years ago, an old Rose dried up on the table. I heard the door open, I didn't turn around, and I knew it was him.

"It's exactly how we left it" he mumbled I didn't answer, I didn't need to. "Do you remember that night?" he asked

"Like it was yesterday" It flashed in my mind at that moment, as did everything that happened afterwards and the sick feeling I got.

"There are a lot of memories here" he pointed out

"Too many" I mumbled still staring at the fire.

"I'm going to be a father" It wasn't a question, it was a statement

"You tell me" I said

"I believe you Roza; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"

"You shouldn't have called me a slut either, but that happened"

"I don't believe that of you, I have never believed that of you"

"It didn't seem like it"

"Roza when you told me that you were pregnant, I had no idea what to think, we are both Dhampir's! I never thought we could have children, and I had accepted that, we talked about it yesterday, and I accepted the fact that we wouldn't be able to have children, and then you tell me you're pregnant! What else was I supposed to think?" he said.

I believed him, but I wasn't quite ready to give in yet, he called me a slut.

"I didn't call you a slut, I just wanted to know if there was a possibility that this baby was not mine." He said almost like he read my mind.

"You are my one and only, I have never slept with anyone else." I said to him

"Neither have I, so we have that going for us" he chuckled

I couldn't help but laugh, but then I shut up and frowned at him

"Don't make me laugh I'm mad at you"

He got onto his knees in front of me, and grabbed my hands.

"I am sorry so sorry I said what I did, I will forever spend my life making it up to, along with the many other things I have done to wrong you, if we have this baby it will be the biggest adventure, and I couldn't think of anyone that I would rather go through this with, if you will have me, I will promise to love and cherish you and this baby, for the rest of my life."

"That is so sweet" I said and leaned down and kissed him, I smiled on his lips

When we parted, he gazed at the fire

"It's beautiful right?" I said to him

He sat on the ground leaning against the couch and I scooted in between his legs leaning my chest against his, this was nice, he grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around the both of us, and soon enough I had drifted off to sleep in the arms of my Russian god.

-MJM-

I woke up to screaming, it took me a moment to realise that it was my screaming

"Roza? Roza what's wrong?" I continued screaming, but it was then I realised it was Lissa, something was wrong. I got up without another word and booked it for the school, dodging everyone in my way I ran to where I knew where she was, I knew Dimitri was close behind me, I could hear his feet pounding on the pavement in rhythm with mine.

I made it to Lissa in record time, it was mine personal best. Lissa was on the ground crying, her food around scattered around her and she was holding her stomach and there was blood on the floor near her. I dropped to my knees next to her and looked at Dimitri

"Find Christian, tell him we need him, and tell him it's Lissa"

Dimitri nodded and set off to find Christian.

"Liss, honey what is it?"

"Something's wrong Rose, I can feel it, something's wrong" she kept repeating

"Come on we need to get you to the infirmary"

"No! I can't do it without Christian, I need him, I need him" she started fretting "I need him" she whispered rocking herself.

We had quite a crowd now, everyone was wondering what was happening to the Dragomir princess. I was wondering the same thing.

"Lissa!" Christian called through the crowd running at full speed towards Lissa.

"Christian" She cried as he neared her, I could feel through the bond that she felt a whole lot calmer now that he was here.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked her moving some hair out of her eyes.

"It hurts" she whispered

"What hurts?" he asked her

"My stomach" she said

His eyes widened but he controlled it

"Take her to the infirmary, she needs to see a doctor" I said to Christian, knowing that he could convince her better than I could

"Babe, we need to see the doctor, okay?"

Lissa nodded, Christian picked her up so delicately it was actually really cute. He carried her to the infirmary.

-MJM-

"Somebody help!" Christian yelled as he walked into the infirmary, the doctor took them right in and we waited in the room for the test results to come in.

The doctor walked in with a serious look on her face.

"Everything with the baby is fine, the cramps and soreness in your stomach was due to stress, the blood was only a little bit of haemorrhaging, I am not concerned about it so early in the pregnancy. Have you been under any stress lately Princess?" the doctor asked her

"None that I could think of." Lie.

"Okay well, you should be fine to go, just relax, this pregnancy will take a lot out of you, and you just need to stay calm"

"Okay" Lissa said, she was hiding something.

"Rose? Have you booked in for your ultrasound?"

Isn't there such thing as Patient doctor confidentiality?

"Ultrasound?" Lissa asked confused

"Yeah um...because..." I tried to make up a lie so I could tell them when I want to

"You're pregnant Rose?" she asked

I decided I couldn't be bother lying "Yes, Liss, I found out yesterday"

"Who is the father?"

"I am" Dimitri said putting his arm around my waist

"How?" She asked

"It's because I'm shadow kissed"

She nodded she knew exactly what that meant

"We having a baby together?" she asked

"Well technically no, because you will give birth about 3 months before me" I said (**Refer to updated chapter six: D)**

She squealed

"You're pregnant!" she said jumping up and giving me a death grip hug

"Can't breathe" I said

She looked back up at me.

"I can't believe it, something we thought would never happen, happened"

"You should probably get a lotto ticket" Christian said

"Very funny" I said I looked back at the doctor "I will book my ultrasound when we leave"

"Very good, everything else seems to be fine here I will see you all later"

She walked out without another word.

-MJM-

"So we are both going to have children" Lissa said leaning against Christian in the library, they were studying me and Dimitri were just relaxing.

"Yes Liss, we are" she had said that five times in the last two minutes

"So I guess that means you can't guard me for a while"

"What!" I sat up "No, I will be able to guard you

"Roza, Lissa is right" Dimitri said

"No, no I am guarding you! I'm just pregnant not handicap" I got up and walked out

**DPOV**

She didn't like it, I knew she wouldn't, but as long as she was carrying our child I didn't want her risk her life or the life of our child.

I followed her out, even though I knew she wouldn't want to talk, I would just sit with her, and let her deal with it on her own. The best way she could

I walked out to find her sitting on the side of the oval, just overlooking the track and people running around it. I walked up and sat behind her, thread my legs around hers and sliding my hands around her waist, I kissed the back of head gently, and she leant into me.

"Funny place to be sitting don't you think?" I said quietly

"This place helps me think" she said "Whether I'm running or not"

"Good to know" I said nuzzling her hair, she giggled

"I don't want to give up protecting her" Rose said quietly

"It's not giving up; it's just taking a break for a little bit"

"I don't want to take a break" she said defiantly

"Rose, you have no choice, I won't let you harm our child"

"I know, and I will do it, but it will just take me a little bit of time to get over it" she said

"I love you, and I will always be here for you" I said quietly

"I love you too" she said and turned around to connect her lips to mine, she turned around so she could straddle me

"Honey, as much as I want to do that, I don't think this would be the appropriate place." I said on her lips

"Then let's get out of here please" she said on mine as well

I continued kissing her not really ready to break the kiss to go back to Rose's room. I should have moved though, I should have gone because what I heard next, scared the shit out of me

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" A voice boomed from my left side.

**Oooooo :P **

**Sorry for any mistakes and if you think it was late **

**See you next time :D**

**Enjoy reading **


	9. Past

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update: / I am now officially on holidays! So I will update twice and week maybe three times a week! Yay!**

**Here it is, Enjoy and Reviews are encouraged: D**

_**Previously on Maybe Just Maybe**_

"I love you too" she said and turned around to connect her lips to mine, she turned around so she could straddle me

"Honey, as much as I want to do that, I don't think this would be the appropriate place." I said on her lips

"Then let's get out of here please" she said on mine as well

I continued kissing her not really ready to break the kiss to go back to Rose's room. I should have moved though, I should have gone because what I heard next, scared the shit out of me

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" A voice boomed from my left side.

**DPOV**

I'm positive I have never been so afraid in my life and that is hard because I'm Dimitri Belikov

"Rosemarie!" Janine said coming closer to us, Rose stood up I stayed on the ground unmoving

"Belikov, can't say I'm surprised" she said putting her hands on her hips

"Guardian Hathaway" I said nodding at her

"Get up Belikov" She said to me, and I got up and stood slightly behind Rose I put a hand on her waist

"Mum, what do you want?" Rose said sharply

"I came to see you, I heard you had been in the wars lately" she said

"Wow, how nice of you to actually care, but no I haven't being in the wars and no I don't want to see you" she said standing her ground

"Rose, I love you, I'm sorry for everything that I have done, but me doing what I did got you here"

"No training with Dimitri and Alberta got me here, you left me" she said

"Rose, this is no time to blame me about anything, you have a future you need to ready for, that's why I'm here, to help train you and Dimitri, Alberta invited me"

"You're not training me, I will quit" Rose threatened

"Do you want to do well on your finals?" Janine said

"Yes, _mum_ I do, but I will get my help elsewhere, now I'm going to go back to my dorm with Dimitri, and If I were you, I wouldn't follow" Rose said as she grabbed my hand and we walked away without another word.

I followed her quietly as she dragged me to her room

"Rose stop" I said to her, her breath was ragged and it sounded like she was gasping for air "Roza, please..."I said, she suddenly let go of my hand and turn abruptly, tears running down her face

"I'm not sad!" She screaming, I hadn't said anything of the sort "I'm angry! Why now! Why? After everything is working out so well, does she have to come back into my life!" she yelled at no-one in particular

"She loves you" I reasoned, still seeing the pain on Janine's face when she was rejected by Rose

"No! She doesn't! She likes the idea of getting the credit for training her daughter! But she's not going to get to train me because I can't train anymore!" there was an underlying problem here

"You don't want to tell her your pregnant do you?" I said to her quietly

"What difference would it make? She already hates me" Rose said drained

"Rose, she is your mother, if she is going to walk away from you simply because your pregnant, then she doesn't deserve to know you, you have got so many people by your side it's crazy, I will never leave you, Lissa is so excited and Christian...Well Christian is Christian so I wouldn't expect much" I said and she giggled

"I Love you" Rose said quietly

I walked to her and held her, she wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest

"Я тоже тебя люблю, я всегда буду здесь" (I love you too, I will always be here) I said In Russian, hoping that maybe she had learnt more since we last spoke it.

"Вы знаете, только потому, что я узнал, Россия и вовсе не значит, что мы должны говорить на нем все время." (You know just because I learnt Russian and all doesn't mean we have to speak it all the time.) I pulled back and gaped at her, she learnt it.

"Fine I won't speak it anymore"

She shook her head "I love it when you talk Russian, it reminds me that I'm Сейф с вами" (Safe with you)

I laughed and kissed her head.

-MJM-

**RPOV**

We were on the way to Lissa's room to tell everyone that I was pregnant, Lissa had already explained everything to them, but had kindly left out that I was pregnant; everyone was there, including my mum.

When we walked in, everyone was there, expect of course my mum, I knew she wouldn't come she was just that heartless.

"Hey everyone" I said awkwardly, Dimitri squeezed my hand

"Hi" went all around the room

"I guess Lissa has explained everything about me being shadow kissed right?" I said sitting down on Dimitri's lap

"Yeah" Went around the room again, getting more awkward as I spoke.

"Well there is a lot more to it than meets the eye, being Shadow kissed means that I can see ghosts as well, Eddie, I saw Mason, before the attack"

Eddie's face dropped, and he nodded sadly, he still missed him

**(It's being about two years since the attack, Dimitri wasn't turned)**

"Remember on the plane to victor's trial?" I said to Lissa and she nodded, everyone nodded "When I collapsed it was because I could see the ghosts and they all pushed into my head"

I said flinching a little at the memory "I have been dealing with this for a while, but I never thought it would mean anything, that was until I found out, that I had moroi life in me, I know it's hard to believe, but when Lissa brought me back, she gave me some of her life"

Lissa smiled, and looked at me.

"That's why we are here; I want you to find out from me rather than from someone else. Guys...I'm pregnant"

"WHAT!" I heard from behind me, Dimitri and I both stood and I turned just in time to see her lunge towards Dimitri

**Hehe! What is going to happen? **

**Sorry again for the late update I will be better: D**

**Enjoy reading **

**See you Next time: D**


	10. Together

**Hey guys! 20+ Reviews! Yay! Yay! So I have decided, just now that I will try and write a really big chapter: D**

**I have had some inspiration I would like to think so, I will try and bring it into this chapter: D**

**So hopefully it will go really long: D**

**Enjoy Reading and Reviews are encouraged: D **

**For those of you who are confused, I'm not really following the books just adding in different info, Mason is dead, they are all the **_**same age**_** expect Tasha who is older, Rose and Dimitri are been trained by Alberta. The Strigoi attack happened over 5 months ago, but I haven't really gone into much detail with it so it's in the background. Dimitri was never turned. Oh and Rose is pregnant: D about 3 months now because she is Shadow kissed: D Graduation is pending, and Lissa is pregnant as well! About 5 months: D Hope that clears it up for Everyone: D **

_**Previously on Maybe Just Maybe **_

"Remember on the plane to victor's trial?" I said to Lissa and she nodded, everyone nodded "When I collapsed it was because I could see the ghosts and they all pushed into my head"

I said flinching a little at the memory "I have been dealing with this for a while, but I never thought it would mean anything, that was until I found out, that I had moroi life in me, I know it's hard to believe, but when Lissa brought me back, she gave me some of her life"

Lissa smiled, and looked at me.

"That's why we are here; I want you to find out from me rather than from someone else. Guys...I'm pregnant"

"WHAT!" I heard from behind me, Dimitri and I both stood and I turned just in time to see her lunge towards Dimitri

**And now it begins: D**

**RPOV**

I didn't get time to stop her as she tackled Dimitri to the ground.

"You little punk!" She yelled "You're ruining her future! I knew you would do this to her!" She punched him, Dimitri didn't look like he was fighting back, and he was just taking the hits.

A surge of anger rushed through me and it was intense, I had never felt anything like it before.

"Get off him!" I yelled as I spear tackled my mum to the floor, I got off her and crouched in front of Dimitri, who was sitting up and wiping blood of his face

"You bitch!" I yelled at my mum "How dare you! How dare you come here after these years and expect to run my life. Leave me alone, yes I'm pregnant! Yes I'm going to keep it, and raise it! Leave us alone! You have no right" I yelled

"Roza" Dimitri whispered in my ear trying to calm me

"No!" I said pushing against his chest until he let me go, I turned to my mum with a death stare and my arms started shaking.

**DPOV**

I knew something bad was going to happen, Roza's hands were shaking, hell her whole body was shaking.

"Eddie" I said, to my side

"Yeah?" Eddie said to me

"Help me grab Rose" I said to him

"What?" He said just as Rose took off for her mother with a savage growl, it was not like her.

Eddie and I both leaped for her as she got her arms around her mum, I pulled her off and gripped my arms around her waist so hard she had no-where to go, she kicked and screamed frustrated

"Let me go!" Roza yelled

"No! This isn't you" I said as she struggled against me

"Yes it is! Deal with it!"

"Adrian! Compel her!" I yelled at him

Adrian was by my side before I could finish my sentence; he looked intensely into her eyes

"This isn't you Rose" He said in a soothing tone "Find yourself again, you know who you are, this isn't you, go back to Dimitri" He said and I felt Rose physically deflate and lay flat on my stomach, she rolled off me and started sobbing, I sat up and pulled her into my chest, she clutched at my shirt, crying hard.

"We will leave you two alone" Lissa said touching my back lightly, I heard everyone get up and leave including Janine.

"Dimitri? What's happening to me" Roza said sobbing in my shoulder

"I don't Roza, I don't know" I said to her rocking her slowly, as she calmed down, and we eventually fell asleep together.

-MJM-

"Dimitri" A small voice came from beside me "Dimitri wake up" I recognised the voice, it was Lissa

"Princess?" I asked "What's wrong?"

"It's late, you should probably be getting to bed" she said

"Where's Rose?" I asked suddenly realising she was no longer

"Eddie carried her back to her room, she was asking for you" Lissa said softly, I looked around and saw Christian just looking at me, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Dimitri?"Lissa asked

"Yeah?" I said

"Is Rose going to be ago, she was so...angry it was vicious" she said worried

"I don't right now Princess, but I will figure it out" I said getting up slowly, I wavered a bit got my balance and then went to walk out of the room

"I can tell why she loves you" Lissa said quietly "You knew something was going to happen, you know her, you're like puzzle pieces" She continued

I turned and smiled at her sweetly

"You have the same with Christian" I said looking at Christian

"Thanks mate" Christian said "Goodnight" he turned and walked away

Lissa stood there silently

"Christian is like a magnet when it comes to you, he follows you around, so he knows that you're not hurt and if anything happened he would be there to help you and protect you, it's not crazy, it's love" I said

She smiled at me "Goodnight Dimitri" she said softly

"Goodnight Princess" I said and turned and walked out.

-MJM-

I walked silently into Rose's room, she was in bed and the lights were all off, I decided I wasn't going to disrupt her so I just stripped down and laid my clothes on the chair and slide into bed next to her. She stirred in sleep and faced me, he eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" She said

"Hi there" I said moving some hair out of her eyes

"What took you so long" she teased

"I was having a D and M with the Princess" I chuckled

"Really? What were you talking about?" she asked

I put my finger to my lips "You'll never know" I said kissing her nose, she giggled

"I'll just ask Lissa tomorrow"

"I know" I said and put my hands around her waist and pulled her into my body, she was warm and familiar. It got me thinking about what it would be like to have a family with her, and her being there when I came home from work, our wedding picture on the mantel and our children running around the house, a beautiful baby girl with Rose's hair and temper and a baby boy with my height and hair and temper, it was the best picture I could come up with.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me quietly

"Many things" I said, just looking into her eyes

"Like?" She prompted

"Like what it would be like to marry you, and have more children" I said

Her breath caught

"Marry me?" She said

"Marry you" I repeated again

"What is it like?" She asked

I repeated my thinking to her and she smiled

"Sounds great" she said to me.

-MJM-

**RPOV**

I have been thinking about what it would be like when we had our baby, but I never thought it would be that easy, with what happened with my mum, god only knows what it would be like with the queen and Alberta and everyone else at St Vlads, we were a couple of days away from graduation and everything was running smoothly, but that was because no-one had found out I was pregnant yet.

"What if it's not that easy?" I asked Dimitri

"Mmm?" He mumbled

"What if people don't accept it, like mum for example, she almost killed you"

"She almost killed me, because she doesn't want this to ruin your life, she didn't want you to live the life she did, she had a child early as well, and she knows how hard it was, she was just angry because she was hell-bent on giving you and life better than hers" he said reasonable, and that sounded about right

"I think I should apologize to mum" I mumbled

"I think you should" He said quietly

"I'll go see her tomorrow" I said defeated, he kissed my head

"I love you Roza" he said

"Yeah I know you do...I love you too" I said

-MJM-

I walked quietly up to the guardian dorms; Dimitri insisted I go alone, because this was something I needed to do by myself. Did I make a mistake and get pregnant to someone smarter than me?

I approached the door the matron said was my mums and knocked on the door, there was some shuffling and the door opened.

"Rosemarie?" My mum asked surprised, I jumped in quickly before I could forget anything or she had any chance of getting in before me.

"I know that you think what I did was a mistake and has ruined my life, and I know that you've been through it and know how hard it is, and I know that you wished I wouldn't share the same fate, because it will ruin my life, but it hasn't, this is my adventure, mine and Dimitri, whether you're in or not is your choice, but I'm going to do it, and I'm going to do it full on, no backing out, I will have my child with Dimitri and maybe a couple more in a few more years and I will be happy with my family. I will balance my life with my work and still do a good job, I will not let this ruin me, and neither will Dimitri, trust me when I say, and I will not let this ruin me"

I took a deep breath and waited for a response.

"I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions, that I thought it would ruin your life, what I went through when I had you was hard, but in the end it gave me you, it was hard yes but I didn't have the support you had and the will power, you are the strongest person I know and I know that Dimitri will be there every step of the way, I will be there every step of the way to help you when you need it and to babysit when you have to go to work. I want to be in your baby's life, I need to be there, so I can help my only daughter through one of the most life changing things there is." She finished and felt like crying

She opened her arms and I ran into them and hugged her tight

"I missed you mum" I said crying

"I missed you too baby" she said crying as well.

-MJM-

**7 months later **

"Christian! Can you get Madeline her bottle?" Lissa yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah!" Christian yelled back

It was seven months since I found my mum again and Dimitri and I were eagerly awaiting the arrival of our baby, we were keeping it a surprise, I was about nine months and about two weeks away from my due date, Dimitri was now working as a guardian for Lissa and right now he was running through drills with the other guardians on what to do if something bad happened, he was working as much as he could so he would be able to stay with me during the first month or two after the baby was born, Lissa was all for it.

Lissa gave birth to Madeline Rose Ozera-Dragomir four months after graduation and the court hospital, she was a big baby and she was every bit as gorgeous and he mother and father, everyone was happy for them, having finally been able to keep the Dragomir name going. Dimitri and I on the other hand were constantly looked down on, Dhampir and Dhampir relationships were hard, and a few people now down from the whole court were still standing in our way, the big one been Nathan Ivashkov, the spiny little man was encouraging the big royal families that it was bad for us to be in a relationship, but after a couple of months of being told what to feel and say, people were getting tired of it.

Pregnancy hasn't being hard, I had stages of anger at everything Dimitri did, I had a stage of just being horny all the time, which Dimitri loved and I had a stage where I would just cry at random things at random times, and I had a stage where I would just be eating all the time, which I know it is not much different to me not being pregnant, but it was a change in _what_ I ate, I was eating ice cream and pickles like Lissa and they were great! And I ate Potato chips and potato salad and weird things like that. Dimitri stayed with me through all of it, so this baby is worth it.

"Lissa!" I whined like a baby until she came into the room

"Yes Rose?" She asked smiling

"I'm hungry" I pouted

"What would you like?"

"A big greasy hamburger" I said clapping my hands like a two year old.

"Junk food is not healthy for the baby Rose" she chastised

"I'll make you some salad"

I smacked my hands down on the couch

"But I don't want salad" I said pouting like a child

"Do I have to go and find Dimitri again?" she warned

"No Lissa salad will be fine"

I didn't need a lecture for Dimitri now, it would just me cry, I was feeling fat today; I just wanted the baby out!

I decided I needed to walk around a little; I got up silently and walked into the kitchen.

"Lissa?" I asked and she turned

"Rose? What are you doing up?"

"If I don't move my legs will fall off" I complained

"What is it that you wanted?"

"Can you help me to the—ooh?"

I felt something sharp run through my belly and a puddle of water pooled around my feet.

"Toilet?" I finished

Lissa's eyes widened

"CHRISTIAN!" She yelled franticly

"Yeah" Christian said from upstairs

"We have a situation! Get Dimitri! I getting Rose to the hospital"

"Why?" He asked stupidly

"Because I'm having my baby Firefly!" I yelled back at him

He ran down the stairs and stood next to me

"Let's get you to the car"

**Hehe! This was an extra long one for you guys, this story is coming to a close, but I was thinking of writing another one, would you guys read it, review to tell me if you would! I will have a synopsis for that next update, sorry if it was late this time but It was extra long so...:P Tell me how you would like this story to end and if you have any ideas for another fanfic I could write something you would like to see.**

**I hope you enjoyed this it was a very fun chapter to write: D **

**Thanks guys! See you!**

**Review! Review! Review!  
><strong>


	11. Baby

**Hey guys! I have a poll up on my profile check it out and vote :D  
>I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, although I didn't get many reviews : I still hope you all silently liked it :P  
>I'm going to try to get more chapters up as this story comes to an end, I am open to writing a sequel if there are enough requests (Review cough! cough! :P) but I will be starting a new fan fiction soon, hopefully it will be better than this one!<strong>

**Oh well this is the new chapter, hope you like it!**

_**Previously on Maybe Just Maybe**_

"Can you help me to the—ooh?"

I felt something sharp run through my belly and a puddle of water pooled around my feet.

"Toilet?" I finished

Lissa's eyes widened

"CHRISTIAN!" She yelled franticly

"Yeah" Christian said from upstairs

"We have a situation! Get Dimitri! I getting Rose to the hospital"

"Why?" He asked stupidly

"Because I'm having my baby Firefly!" I yelled back at him

He ran down the stairs and stood next to me

"Let's get you to the car"

**And so it begins...  
><strong> 

**RPOV**

I had now been sitting in the hospital bed for two hours and had nothing but pain and doctors looking up my hospital gown to check for "change" I just thought they were trying to get a perv.

My contractions were now only minutes apart and I was eight centimetres dilated and any second would have to push, Lissa had stayed with me through my incessant profanities to Dimitri for doing this to me, but she just smiled and nodded and said "Sure Rose"

"Where is he Lissa?"

"Christian said he had searched the whole ground around the house twice, he is now trying to contact someone that was with him" she said "We will find him" she said reassuringly

The doctor walked in smiling

"Ready to deliver this baby?" She asked with a too happy smile on her face, I felt like punching her

I turned to Lissa frantically

"I can't do it without Dimitri, I won't" I said, Lissa looked at the doctor

"How much time do we have?"

Before she could answer another contraction ripped through my body, this was intense I screamed out in pain, this baby was coming, but there was no-way I would let him/her arrive until _I_ was ready.

**DPOV**

I was doing my routine checks with the other guards, casually explaining to them what needed to be done, the head guardian had been awarded to Me, and Rose was Lissa's first guard and Eddie was to take care of Christian, but right now, because of Rose's _state_ I was now looking after Lissa and was head guard at the same time. Someone else was watching her now while I was running through everything and they were good guardians so I had nothing to worry about.

It had been a hard few months but I knew once the baby was born, everything would go back to normal...Well not normal, but as normal as we were ever going to get. I can't tell you how many times I had just wanted to deck Nathan Ivashkov as we stood in front of the guardians and had to _explain_ our relationship to them, all he stood there and did was call Rose names for example, he called her a home wrecking slut, because of the fact that she _ruined_ relationship with Tasha Ozera, I rolled my eyes and told him for the thousandth time that I had no interest in being with Tasha, and had told him that I was happy having my family with Rose, after a further two explanation, I just walked up to him, told him to butt out of our relationship and punched him in the face. A lot of the royals changed their minds about the _type_ of relationship Roza and I had.

Tasha had moved on and was now in a relationship with Ethan Moore another guardian, a few years older than her, they were happy.

**(I know his name was Ethan, but I wasn't sure of his last name so I just wrote Moore: P)**

"Alright, basically that is it" I said turning to the group. They all nodded a few took notes. "Alright I'm going to go, if you need anything else, ask Guardian Castile"

I turned and walked away, in a couple of weeks I was going to be a father, I needed a second or two, and the only place I could think that would clear my head, was the gym, I walked up to the gym changed and started running on the treadmill, I wasn't going to be here long I had to get back to Roza, I missed her badly. I was almost done when I heard someone yelling.

"Dimitri!" It was Christian running up and down the hallway yelling my name.

I hoped off the treadmill, and ran out into the hall

"Christian? What is it?" I asked

"It's Rose! She at the hospital" I freaked out. What?

"What why? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No! She's in labour come on, Lissa called me and said she's about to push, but is refusing to until you get there"

We took off running I was a little ahead of Christian because I had a little bit more training. I Hope I'm going to make it.

**RPOV**

"WHERE IS HE?" I yelled at anyone as another contraction ripped through my body. "I want him here" I said sobbing a little bit.

"Rose" The doctor said "If you don't push now, it will cause complications with the baby"

"But I need Dimitri" I said softly

"I know, but you're going to have to start without him" He said

"Okay" I said as Lissa grabbed my hand.

"Okay! On the count of three we will push can you do it? A nice big one"

"Okay"

"Ready...1, 2, and 3!" I pushed as hard as I could scream every second.

"Nothing" The doctor said chuckling "Okay again, ready 1, 2-"

Just as he was about to say three the door burst open, and standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face was my Russian God, he looked like he just from the gym because he had a sheen of sweat on his face. I smiled gratefully at him.

"I'm here Roza" He walked over and grabbed my other hand "Let's get this baby born" He said

"Okay Rose I'm going to need a huge push from you now. On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!"

I pushed as hard as I could my head in the crook of his neck muffling my screams, I held his hand so tight it was starting to turn white, and I felt sorry for Lissa.

I stopped pushing and leant back on the bed.

"Okay Rose I'm sorry but you don't get a rest, let's go one more big push and you'll have your baby"

"Come on Roza" Dimitri whispered in my ear "Вы можете сделать это, вы сильны, быть сильным" (You can do this, you are strong, be strong)

The doctor counted to three once again and this time I gave it my all, with Dimitri head near mine the whole time and his hand in mine and Lissa's in the other I felt a strength that I had never felt before. I pushed and soon enough I heard the cries of a baby, they took the baby away and cleaned him/her up and wrapped him/her in a blanket.

"Congratulations Rose and Dimitri you have a healthy baby..."

**Ahahaha! Next chapter we will see The Belikov's! Yay! This story is coming to an end soon so check out my profile for a poll and vote! Please vote!  
><strong> 

**Don't forget to Review**

**See you next time **


	12. Frustrated

**Hey guys! Only one person voted on my poll :/ anyway! I decided to update :D I have loved the reception on this story it is great, **

**I would like to make a shout out to Do'B who has without fail reviewed all my chapters :D **

**I am probably going to keep this story going a little longer because of you :D and because of all my other fans/reviewers :D **

**I hope your not to angry because of the cliff hanger so I will start right away **

_**Previously on Maybe Just Maybe**_

The doctor counted to three once again and this time I gave it my all, with Dimitri head near mine the whole time and his hand in mine and Lissa's in the other I felt a strength that I had never felt before. I pushed and soon enough I heard the cries of a baby, they took the baby away and cleaned him/her up and wrapped him/her in a blanket.

"Congratulations Rose and Dimitri you have a healthy baby..."

**And now it begins: D**

**DPOV**

I was walking around the hospital, Rose was having some time with the nurses and she didn't feel comfortable with me in the room because she felt ugly, I don't know why I think she is beautiful no matter what she looked like.

"Dimka!" I heard from behind me and turned to see my mum running up to me, I had to look twice to be sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Mamma?" I asked

"Dimka!" She yelled again and ran to me wrapping her little arms around me in a tight embrace, I grabbed her and held on tight, it was then I noticed my face was wet from tears; she pulled back and put her hands on my face.

"You've grown up so much" she said

"What are you doing here?" I asked wiping my tears away

"Lissa told me that Roza was close to her due date, so I flew done"

"What about the others?" I asked

"They are coming down tomorrow" She said

"I love you mamma" I said to her

"Я люблю тебя мой прекрасный сын" (I love you to my beautiful son) She replied in Russian.

"So do you want to meet Roza?"

"Dimka you never told me, did you have a son or daughter"

"Mamma we had a son, Ivan Dimitri Belikov"

"I'm so proud of you son" she said

-MJM-

We walked quietly up to the room and I knocked on the door.

"Yes" I heard a little voice come in the room

"Roza, I have a surprise for you"

I walked in and Roza was sitting on her bed, looking at the crib near the bed inside was our son sleeping soundly. I approached the bed and she smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, I sat down beside her on the bed and she rested her head on my chest

"I'm alright, just tired...Did I heard you say something about a surprise?"

I chuckled and looked over to the door

"You can come in now!" I yelled

**RPOV**

The door opened quietly and a little lady came through the door, I could tell straight away who it was and I almost jumped off the bed to hug her.

"Olena!" I whisper yelled

"Roza! We finally meet" she said, we had spoken before throughout my pregnancy over Skype and on the phone, I spent more time talking to her than Dimitri did, so he eventually started feeling redundant as a son. I laughed it off every time when he would pout saying that he didn't get to speak to him mum all the time.

"How is my new grandson?"

"He just went down; he had a feed and went out like a light"

"That's good sweet heart" she said quietly. I was feeling tired but I was going to stay awake for Olena

"Roza sleep, I will get Lissa and Christian to take me home so you and Dimka can have some time alone"

"Thank you Olena I said yawning, she got up quietly kissed my head and then Dimitri's

"Goodnight my babies" she said and walked out of the room.

**DPOV**

We lay quietly in bed Ivan in his bed cooing in his sleep, he was gorgeous, he had Roza's eyes and my hair, well what looked like my hair, he was still sort of bald.

"I love you" I said to Roza quietly not knowing if she was awake or not

"I love you too" She said back to me

-MJM-

It had been two weeks since Ivan's birth and he had been at home for a week, he was settled in and been a good baby for myself and Roza, having Mamma there for it made it easier and also gave us some time to ourselves, not that we liked been away from him because we missed him too much.

Roza was doing a great job; she went to the gym everyday to get back into the shape she was before the pregnancy, I thought she looked fine, her body just grew with the pregnancy and she put on weight in the right places, her chest was definitely bigger.

**RPOV**

I was going out tonight for the first time since the baby was born, I was going with mum and Olena, Yeva and the whole Belikov sisters, Dimitri was at home with Paul and Ivan. We were having a girl's night tonight, Yeva said she saw something in the future that would stop me from doing this in the future, I had no idea what she meant.

"Ready?" Victoria said from the door, I turned and looked at her, she was in a small black dress and killer red heels, then I looked at me, I was in a small blood red dress and killer black heels, opposites but we both looked hot, we both had our down and had smoke eyes. Ready to party.

I had no idea why Yeva decided to go to a club of all places she was like a hundred years old, only joking but still she wasn't that young. I walked around for half an hour with Dimitri, because he was panicking something would go wrong while I was gone, the amount of times I told him as soon as he called me I would come back, was over a hundred.

"Dimitri!" I yelled at him at one stage during his rambling. He looked at me shocked. "You are going to be fine, if you can fight a thousand Strigoi at once and still look after me, you can look after a one month of baby, relax"

"But" He said pouting

"But what?"

"But I'll miss you"

"Not that much, relax I will be back as soon as you know it, and anyway this was your families idea"

I went upstairs then to get ready, I fit very well now into my dress, my chest had gone up two cup sizes since the pregnancy, so they were almost spilling from my dress, it wasn't easy these days that was tight around everything but my breasts, so I just went for tight around there, let me tell you Dimitri wasn't complaining.

**DPOV**

I was sitting on the couch with Ivan resting on my legs giggling as I tickled his stomach, he cackled and it was so cute, I picked him up and lifted his shirt to blurt on his belly and he laughed even harder.

"See I told you, you would be fine without me" Roza said from behind me, I got up and turned to see my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend in a blood red mini dress with black heels that look like they could break her ankles, she looked hot.

"Roza" I said clearing my throat because it became husky, "You look"

"Hot?" I know she said laughing

"Beautiful" I said more seriously as I walked over to her and leant down to kiss her, Ivan whined in my hands.

"Baby wants some attention?" She asked, I didn't know if she was referring to Ivan or me because she winked at me. "Maybe your mum can take him after I get back, sound good?" she asked me again

"Yeah" I said "That would be a good idea" I nodded.

"Okay, so I'll be back soon, make sure Paul doesn't get into the sweets, they are at your height for a reason" She said kissing my cheek then Ivan's and turning to leave.

"Love you!" I yelled

"Love you too!" She yelled back as she walked out of the house. It was just me, Ivan and Paul.

**RPOV**

I wasn't worried about Dimitri at all, it had been a little over an hour and I hadn't received any calls from him crying so it seemed like he was going good.

"So!" Victoria yelled, taking another shot "Weirdest place you've done it!" she screamed over the music, I felt uncomfortable playing this game with Yeva and Olena, but a girl's got to do what a girls got to do.

"In the back of Dimitri's car just after I was let home from hospital"

"You mean when I was taking Ivan in and you took your sweet time getting inside the house?" Olena asked eyes wide

I giggled and took a shot. That was her answer

"Yeva's turn!" I yelled, as she picked up a piece of paper from the pile. She smiled wickedly and pointed her gaze at me again.

"Again!" I yelled

"Yes my sweet" she said mysteriously "I see a lot of changes for you and this might have something to do with it"

"If it is another question about my sex life, I am not answering" I warned

"Do you know how much Dimitri loves you?" She asked seriously

"What?" I asked shocked

"Do you know? Do you know how much he loves you that you can honestly tell us, you will never stray?" She asked again

"Yeva! I love Dimitri with all my heart. I just gave birth to our son! I will never stray!" I said honestly "Why? Have you seen something?"

"There will be trouble up ahead, and you will be pushed to your limits, but if you love each other enough, nothing will bring you down." She said and everything went silent expect the music.

That was the end of that game.

-MJM-

I walked inside after telling Olena to wait in the car so I could go and get Ivan and Paul, we talked about the arrangements and how Dimitri and I needed our time alone and she had agreed, knowing exactly how I felt being deprived of such a thing.

I walked inside silently.

"Dimitri?" I yelled "You here?"

Nothing. Strange.

I walked upstairs and into our bedroom, finding out why he hadn't answered.  
>Dimitri lay on the bed Paul asleep on his leg his body sprawled across the mattress, and Ivan asleep on his chest, Dimitri was lightly snoring it was gorgeous.<p>

I quickly ran down to get the girls and they silently filed into the bedroom and took in the sight awing at what they saw.

"Don't worry about taking the boys Olena, we got it"

"Goodnight Roza" she said turning and leaving.

I got onto the bed after changing and snuggled into Dimitri's free side. Whatever Yeva meant by hard times ahead, I was worried about all I was worried about was the moment I was in right now, this was where I was supposed to be. This was home.

-MJM-

It was had been two weeks since I had been out and two week since I had had any physical contact with Dimitri, the closet we had been was kissing and that wasn't even satisfying anymore.

Olena had agreed to take Ivan off our hands for the night so we could be together and everything was working out fine, I changed into some nice underwear to surprise Dimitri when he got home from work, he walked in the door and his eyes bulged as he took in my form on the steps.

We were now in the bedroom and everything was starting to get interesting when Dimitri's phone rang.

"Leave it" I said kissing his lips

"It might be Mamma" I let him sit up knowing that Olena had Ivan and something could have gone wrong. He answered and spoke quickly and then hung up, he looked at me

"What's wrong?"

"We have to get to the infirmary, something's wrong with Lissa" he said.

**OOOOHHH yeah!  
>Remember vote on my poll!<br>See you soon!**


	13. Darkness

**Sorry for the long update but it's Christmas! :D  
>Merry Christmas everyone or Happy Holidays! :D and have a Happy New Year! <strong>

**I'm really disappointed because I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter :/ anyway! Hey! I'm back with another chapter :D Don't forget to vote on my poll and Review! :D**

_**Previously on Maybe Just Maybe**_

He answered and spoke quickly and then hung up, he looked at me

"What's wrong?"

"We have to get to the infirmary, something's wrong with Lissa" he said.

**And now it begins **

**RPOV**

I felt her fear before I heard her screams, they were deafening when they came, approaching the infirmary they were all I could hear, I didn't know what was going on but I could hear it.  
>I starting running then Dimitri close behind me, when I turned the corner of the infirmary Christian was standing in the waiting room with Madeline in his arms he looked frazzled.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked him

"We just came to get Madeline her monthly check up and they came in and forced us out.

"Who forced you out?"

"Jesse and Ralph, remember that group they started when we were back at St Vladimir's"

"Yes" I said through gritted teeth

"You have to get her out of there"

"I'm going to do more than that"

"Roza, don't do anything stupid" Dimitri warned

"I know what I'm doing Dimitri" I snapped out of anger, he took a step back

"Take Madeline home Christian, I've got it from here"

"I'm staying"

"Just stay out of my way"

I sprinted to the door without another word, I approached it and listening, Lissa out the most piercing scream, anger built up in me and I lifted my foot to kick the door down, I didn't look at who I attacked I just attacked, I'm sure my fist connected with Ralph, there was a group in here but after they saw my face, most of them ran or pissed their pants, when I turned to Jesse he stood unmoving, I didn't know why.

"Snakes" Lissa said "He thinks he is seeing snakes, last time I went for spiders, but I think this time snakes would be more frightening"

"And I think like last time you should give me your darkness, this is sucking your energy, I'll deal with him adequately"

"Rose"

"Give. Me. The. Darkness. Lissa" I said to her fiercely

She put her hand out and I took it, and I felt the darkness spill into me, Lissa visibly drop, but me I perked up and look directly at Jesse, he was going to pay, _again._

"_Roza, Don't do anything you'll regret" _Dimitri's voice rang in my head, but that was overridden by the hatred I felt for Jesse, he had done this to Lissa before and he lucky to get away with it , but this time, this time he wasn't going to get away with it, he was going to pay. I approached him, he was whimpering like a scared little boy.

"Rose, please I'm sorry"

"Not again, you will not get away with it again."

I jumped him, I just punched, and I was thinking I just threw as many punches as I could in as little time as possible. He deserved it, someone needed to teach him that he can't mess with Lissa

"Rose!" I heard Lissa say behind me trying to pry me off of Jesse, who was unconscious on the floor. I kept hitting and hitting each punch harder than the other.

"Get out of here Lissa!" I yelled and she ran away, soon enough other people rushed into the room I didn't know who they were but whoever it was, had enough muscle to pull me off Jesse.

**DPOV**

I was quiet worried about Roza, she had gone in the room about twenty minutes ago and had yet to come out, Lissa hadn't come out either

"Maybe you should go check on them" Christian said, shifting Madeline to his other hip.

"Yeah" I said

Before I could take a step anywhere, the door burst open and Lissa rushed out she ran straight over to us

"Dimitri! You got to get in there, Rose is wild, she savage!" she yelled

I looked at Christian and back at Lissa

"Get Eddie" I took off without another word and ran into the room, I ran in a stopped dead, all I saw was Rose just hitting and hitting Jesse, what he did I don't know but she couldn't do it anymore because is she did he was going to die.

I saw the long cut marks on her fists as I approached her and put my hands around her waist and yanked her away, she kicked and screamed against me but I never let go of my death grip, her feet were off the ground she was squirming so much

"Роза, люблю тебя Успокойтесь, это не вы пожалуйста, приди ко мне спиной, быть человеком, которого я знаю, что вы, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я люблю тебя" (Roza, love you Calm down, this isn't you please come back to me, be the person I know you are please, please I love you) I said to her softly

"Это я! Ему нужно платить! Он причинил ей боль снова! Он не сойдет с рук это время!"(This is me! He needs to pay! He hurt her again! He will not get away with it this time!)She yelled back at me, her Russian thicker than usual

"He will not get away with it, just come back to me and we will figure something out, Roza please" I whispered in her ear it didn't seem to be doing anything, she seemed to get angrier and angrier, she started squirming, Eddie burst in now, he looked at me and Rose and then he looked at Jesse

"Get him out of here, now" Eddie walked over and picked Jesse up, chucked him over his shoulder and walked out.

Rose ripped herself out of my grip and turned putting her back against the wall. She was looking away from me.

"Roza?" I asked quietly

She looked up at me, but her eyes were evil, worse than any darkness I ever seen, it wasn't Lissa's darkness, it was someone else's

"You ready Dimitri?" Rose asked in a voice I didn't recognise

"Ready for what?" I asked her confused

"Ready to die?" She said coming towards me.

**Oohhhh! I will try to update before Christmas but if I don't it will definitely be before the New Year: D  
>Reviews are welcomed and don't forget to vote on my poll!<br>See You Next Time! :D**


	14. Forever

**Hey guys! I think this will be my last chapter for this story and I am not yet sure if I will make anymore fan fictions. Vote on my poll and Review on this if you want me to! :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been away and really busy over this holidays with homework and such so...sorry again but this chapter being near the end will be long :D**

**If I don't many reviews ;) This would have to be my second last update and I might start another, better story :D **

**Review! Please! **

_**Previously on Maybe just Maybe**_

Rose ripped herself out of my grip and turned putting her back against the wall. She was looking away from me.

"Roza?" I asked quietly

She looked up at me, but her eyes were evil, worse than any darkness I ever seen, it wasn't Lissa's darkness, it was someone else's

"You ready Dimitri?" Rose asked in a voice I didn't recognise

"Ready for what?" I asked her confused

"Ready to die?" She said coming towards me.

**And so it begins**

**DPOV**

Her eyes I didn't recognise, it wasn't her, they were dark, not her normal brown, but black, and her smile was sadistic

"Roza, it's me it's Dimitri" I said to her moving closer to the door, I was hoping Eddie would be here soon, he could help me keep her down long enough to get through to her and stop this. She kept coming.

"Please Roza, please come back to me, this isn't you"

"Oh, but it is" she said to me with an evil glint in her eye.

Before she could get any closer a figure flew through the door and was by my side in an instant. Eddie.

"You go right I go left?" he asked

"Do it"

We both took off towards her and tackled her down to the ground, she kicked and snarled at the both of us but we were stronger, Eddie held her body down and I got up near her face and whispered in her ear

"Roza, come back, you know who you are come back. Please" I said with one last hope

She slumped, she just slumped and said nothing, I looked at her and then at Eddie

"She's unconscious, but her darkness is gone" a voice said from behind me i turned and Lissa leaned on the doorframe, looking tired. "It's over, take her home, she'll wake up soon"

I was still shocked and the way she just fell, but I picked her up and took her home.

She didn't wake the rest of the night, and I was sitting on the couch with Ivan the next morning when she walked down the stairs, deep bags under her eyes like she hadn't sleep for three days.

"Dimitri?" she said quietly

"In here" I yelled, she came in and looked at Ivan on my lap and started crying, she came and leant her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me, like a little girl

"I'm so so sorry" she sobbed

"It's alright, everything's alright now"

"I should have been able to stop"

"It was a lot of darkness, but everything's fine now" I reassured her

"Can I hold him?" she asked

"Of course you can" I said giving her Ivan she cuddled him tightly against her chest

"Are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded , kissing Ivan's head, she got up and followed me into the kitchen, I cooked her up some eggs and bacon and she had eaten the entire plate before I even put the plate on the table .

**6 years later**

"Alexis Victoria Belikov! Don't you dare run away from me!" I yelled at my four year old daughter as she took off with only her pants on

"Daddy!" she yelled as Dimitri walked up the stairs, he picked her up and she giggled as she blurted her belly "Daddy! Stop!" she giggled "I have to pee"

Dimitri put her down, and she giggled even harder

"Tricked you!" she said, laughing

"Go put your shirt on Alexis" I said smiling, she leant up and kissed Dimitri's cheek and walked into her bedroom, I turn to my Russian god

"Well, hello" I said seductively "Work good?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess so, could concentrate though" he said walking closer

"Oh? What was the problem?" I asked

"You" He said, trapping me against the wall

"Oh, anything I can help you with"

"Oh yeah, I can think of a few things"

He leant down and kissed me, softly but it quickly turned passionate as he grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Feel like having another baby?" I asked giggling quietly

"You wish is my command" he said kissing my neck

"EWWW!" A chorus of yells came from all directions, Alexis who had come out of her room and Ivan and Christian who were standing at the top of the stairs who had just come back from school.

Christian and Lissa, ended up having two other children, Andre Dimitri Ozera-Dragomir and Eric Christian Ozera-Dragomir and they loved having children so much Lissa was pregnant with another little girl, thats why Christian picked up Ivan, Lissa was in that stage of pregnancy where everything mad her mad or start crying I went through it with Alexis, but I keep telling Christian that she will get to that stage where all she'll want is sex and food, he is looking forward to them both.

"Oh! You can't say anything Ozera, you have four children" I said hopping down Dimitri kissed my forehead

"How bout we go to the gym Ivan?"

"Really?" He said excited "You'll teach me how to fight?"

"Yeah" He said walking down stairs like a horny little boy that didn't get what he wanted

"Сегодня вечером Дмитрий, сегодня вечером я обещаю" (Tonight Dimitri, Tonight I promise) I said to him in Russian, something the kids were only starting to learn, so they had no idea what I was saying yet.

"Вы бы лучше сделать хороший на свое обещание Роза" (You better make good on your promise Roza) he said as he walked out the door.

I turned to Alexis who was cuddling her uncle Christian

"Hey I got an idea" I said "Why don't we do Uncle Chrissie's hair and make up?"

Christian's eyes widened

"A makeover?" Alexis clarified

"A makeover"

She squealed in delight and Christian gave me the biggest death stair he could muster

"Come on fireball, let's bring out your inner Christina" I laughed, he followed anyway.

**DPOV**

Yeva was right, I thought as I walked to the gym with Ivan, what happened to Rose tested us both, she didn't talk to me much after Lissa told her exactly what she said to me, when I tried to talk to her and tell her it was okay and that I loved her, she wouldn't hear it, she would just busy herself with Ivan, when she fell pregnant with Alexis, she seemed to lighten up and whole lot, she went through stages, her first stage was weird cravings, which wasn't hard, because I could cook anything, the next stage, she was laughing at everything and anything, the next one, the third one was the worst, she was always angry at me and starting crying over anything. The next three were just dealing with her mood swings, but the next three, and I am glad that there was three of them was all she wanted was me, all she wanted was sex, which was sometimes okay, but sometimes uncomfortable when I was working and she would find me, I'm just glad I don't share my office with anyone.

I started to think what Yeva said was not coming true, but like she always says, she is always right. After Alexis was born she went into this state, where she thought everything looked awful on her, and that everyone thought she was ugly and she wouldn't let me touch her, I was cranky because I wasn't able to get close to her and she was cranky because of having to deal with the baby and the fact that she hated everything about her. We didn't talk for weeks and it was Lissa who finally offered to take the kids for the weekend so we could have some 'us' time. It worked, by the end of the weekend; we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

"Dad!" Ivan yelled at me

"Yeah?"

"We're here" he said pointing to the gym doors

I nodded and walked in

**RPOV**

Having this family and having the love of my life to share it with makes it bearable, although I have been through so much I know that as soon as I walk in the door after work, that I will see the happy smiling faces of my family and friends, I know that as long as I have Dimitri and My kids and Lissa and Christian, that nothing can stop me. And Maybe Just Maybe, I will get my happily ever after...If that's what Dimitri wants

**DPOV**

Maybe Just Maybe, my life will be like this forever, Rose and I will grow old and watch our grandchildren and maybe even great grand children grow up, we will sit on the porch and watch as they play around in the garden, and only come to us when they need some advice, and ask me stories of my guardian days, and I will tell them everything, everything they need to know, maybe some will follow in mine and Rose's footsteps and maybe some won't, but I know that Rose will be sitting there, smiling back at me and thinking back to all the great times we shared, and memories we will keep for years after we are gone, and secrets that the walls of St Vladimir's will keep for years to come. I don't think I will ever be able to find someone like Rose, and for years to come I will be thanking god for her every day. Maybe Just Maybe, I will get my happily ever after...I know what I want.

**And there you go, if I get enough reviews if you all don't hate me for not updating soon enough I will write a epilogue about five years after this :D **

**Sorry again for the late update :D Please keep in contact with my profile because I will be writing another, better story soon!**

**Review please! If you want to see another chapter and or story from me :D**

**Thank you so much for reading and see you soon!**

**Sunnie :D **


	15. NEW:Never Thought This Day Would Come

**NEW STORY:**

**NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME**

Dimitri Leaves Rose for Tasha, as always, but there is a twist, the one person who makes her feel better and helps her to return to her normal self...Adrian Ivashkov, When Rose falls pregnant to Adrian and Dimitri and Tasha make a star studded return, things are bound to get messy. Love, Lemons and a whole lot of drama. Will you read it?

**This my synopsis for my new book, Review if you would like me to write the next chapter, I promise it will be better than Maybe just Maybe **


End file.
